


Калeйдоскоп

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последствия пребывания в ядре планеты могут оказаться весьма непредсказуемыми, а лед в отношениях между Ашем и Люком может сдвинуться гораздо раньше, чем они сами это осознают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Калeйдоскоп

**Author's Note:**

> Посмотреть картинки: http://i47.fastpic.ru/big/2013/0526/28/a2cc8a267586fc50a18c152301da8b28.jpg  
> http://i46.fastpic.ru/big/2013/0526/5d/eac443db5e4c3efe87333821ae97285d.jpg
> 
> Рекомендуется слушать:  
> Radiohead – Knives Out  
> Placebo – Protégé Moi (M83 Remix), UNEEDMEMORETHANINEEDU, Where is my mind, First Day  
> Combichrist – Get Out Of My Head

Он любил свою ненависть страстно и горячо  
(с) Олег Леонтьев/Кость в горле - «Город-ад»

 

Люк дремал, прислонившись головой к обитой мягкой тканью стенке. Мерные покачивания кареты действовали на него усыпляюще, и он почти всю дорогу провел в этом полусонном состоянии, хотя изначально хотел постоянно смотреть в окно. Но дорога была однообразной, и вскоре ему это наскучило. Пейзажи и дома быстро сменились на пустошь, а глаза то и дело закрывались. Одному ехать было непривычно. Он постоянно был то с Гаем, то со всеми остальными, а теперь, в силу многих обстоятельств, Люку пришлось совершить небольшое путешествие без компании. И надо же было такому случиться, что именно этот отрезок пути был таким скучным…  
Карета внезапно остановилась, повинуясь звукам смутно знакомого голоса, а потом дверь распахнулась и запыхавшийся Аш плюхнулся на сидение напротив.  
\- Реплика? Какого черта? – выдохнул он, заметив свою копию и моментально меняясь в лице.  
\- Могу спросить то же самое, - хмуро отозвался Люк, неохотно садясь прямо и покосившись в окно. Пустоши остались позади, и теперь карета ехала по узкой подгорной дороге.  
Перекошенная физиономия Аша была очень эффектным средством в вялой борьбе за сон.  
\- Я первый спросил.  
\- Ты не задал мне вопрос, на который я бы мог ответить, - Люк перевел скучающий взгляд на Аша. Злобная ненависть последнего заполнила маленькое пространство, грозя реплике мучительной смертью от удушья.  
Ехидный тон Люка заставил бога-генерала поморщиться.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Мирно – заметь! – еду из одной маленькой деревни, главной достопримечательностью которой был какой-то источник, к своим друзьям, в Хеседонию. А тебя сюда как занесло? Тут же почти сплошной пустырь…  
\- «Альбиор» совершил аварийную посадку неподалеку, - процедил сквозь зубы Аш. – И какое неприятное совпадение. Мне нужно срочно в Хеседонию. Этой дорогой часто пользуются курьеры.  
\- Решил поехать автостопом? Не слышал, чтобы ты договаривался об оплате…  
Скабрезная ухмылка Люка привела Аша в состояние бешенства за считанные секунды.  
\- Идиот! У меня есть привилегии.  
\- Хорошо, наверное, быть Рыцарем Оракула, - неприкрытая злость Аша просто-таки раскрывала в реплике бездну иронии, - останавливай любой транспорт, садись бесплатно и езжай куда вздумается… и на что ты жалуешься, при такой-то жизни?  
\- Я тебя сейчас убью, болтливое одноклеточное.  
\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнул Люк. – Не думаю, что твои привилегии позволяют тебе громить транспорт…  
\- Трепло! - прошипел Аш и, распахнув дверь, схватил не ожидавшего такой активности Люка за грудки и вышвырнул из кареты, выпрыгивая следом. Возница, заметив неладное, натянул вожжи, останавливаясь.  
Реплике повезло, что на этом отрезке пути скорость кареты замедлилась, иначе несколько серьезных переломов, если не чего похуже, были бы ему обеспечены. Отряхиваясь от пыли, в которой перепачкался его белый плащ, он заорал:  
\- Да чтоб тебя!.. Что ты творишь, псих?!  
\- Собираюсь заставить тебя заткнуться навсегда. Чтоб обивку не пачкать и все такое. Свидетелей нет, так что никто в этот раз мне не помешает. Отыграюсь за все то, что ты у меня отобрал одним фактом своего появления на свет, мусор!  
\- Как долго ты намерен мешать меня с грязью? С чего ты взял, что можешь это делать? Я не твоя вещь!  
\- Ты моя копия, и я могу что угодно с тобой делать.  
\- Попробуй только, - угрожающе произнес Люк.  
Возница, решив не усложнять себе жизнь, ударил кнутом животных, и те рванули с места. Люк зло сплюнул, глядя вслед стремительно удаляющейся карете. Ему тоже никто не мог помешать отделать Аша так, что тому мало не покажется. Бог-генерал, кровожадно ухмыляясь, одним движением выдернул меч из ножен и атаковал реплику. Тот успел увернуться, быстро обнажая оружие, и блик солнца отразился от острейшей кромки его меча. Когда-то же это должно было случиться – выяснение, кто же является лучшим, так почему бы и не решить все сейчас? Никто не остановит, но вместе с тем никто и не сможет помочь, если вдруг возникнет такая необходимость. Долго копившаяся взаимная неприязнь заставляла потерять голову. Аш был неприятно удивлен тем, что реплика оказался не таким уж размазней, как ему казалось поначалу. До этого момента он имел не очень лестное мнение о реплике как о мечнике, помнив, когда тот напал на него в истерике – после того, как узнал, что он такое на самом деле. Долго же пришлось его морально топтать, чтобы он разозлился настолько, что на самом деле захотел бы убить своего оригинала и продемонстрировал свой потенциал. Ван, хотя ни во что своего ученика не ставил, все же оказался хорошим учителем: Люк не уступал Ашу. В некоторых движениях чувствовалось отсутствие долгой практики – настоящей боевой практики – но копии вполне удавалось с переменным успехом теснить бога-генерала. Аш споткнулся, меч реплики моментально нашел брешь в его защите, и в пыль дороги упала отрезанная красная прядь. Злые зеленые глаза Люка оказались слишком близко, однако в последний момент Аш успел заблокировать его быстрый выпад, успев спасти от серьезной раны плечо, и темный меч бога-генерала чуть не проткнул живот реплики, но тот ловко отразил удар.  
Звуки приближающейся армии застали их врасплох. Аш что-то протестующе начал говорить, но Люку было не до этого. Быстрым движением вбросив меч в ножны и ловко перехватив руку бога-генерала, в которой был меч, за запястье, он потащил его к трещине в стене и буквально впихнул того в узкое пространство, едва успев протиснуться самому.  
\- Ты ...  
Люк быстро зажал красноволосому рот ладонью.  
\- Тише, нас ведь могут обнаружить! - прошипел он.  
Аш дернулся и подарил ему взгляд, полный бешенства, но промолчал. Разгоряченный сражением, он пытался выровнять дыхание, злясь на себя за то, что не заметил убежища первым.  
\- Вот черт, прямо сюда идут, - Люк придвинулся к своему оригиналу.  
\- Куда ты сунешься, тут и так мало места!  
\- Уж прости, что не выбрал место комфортнее! - огрызнулся реплика, порядком разозленный.  
Аша взбесило бы любое действие Люка, поэтому он старался не обращать внимания на гневные выпады своего оригинала, но иногда это было просто невозможно игнорировать. Вот как сегодня. Ненадолго он стал таким же, как Аш – а это было даже хуже, чем ощущение вины, которое ему так усердно прививали окружающие.  
Этот переход к обычному поведению клона не вызывал ничего, кроме недоумения, и против воли Аш представил, как реплика, случайно убив его, растерянно топчется рядом с трупом, посыпая рыжую бестолковую голову пеплом - может, и не до конца дней своих, но достаточно долгое время. Клон всегда отличался способностью сначала делать, а потом думать.  
Инфантильность из Люка выбили очень быстро как жизненные перипетии, так и друзья. Аш тоже внес свою лепту в своеобразное воспитание и расширение сознания своего реплики, наиболее поспособствовав искоренению этого недостатка характера; однако своих тараканов гнобить и подвергать геноциду бог-генерал не считал необходимым.  
«Опять он кривится», - раздраженно подумал Люк. «Все ему не так! То он был недоволен, что я тряпка, а сегодня, когда я чуть не ранил его, он все равно ищет повод, чтобы прицепиться ко мне. Тяжелый случай».  
\- Ты говоришь, что я у тебя все отнял, но не ты ли сделал со мной то же самое, когда сказал мне, что я такое на самом деле? Ты слишком упорствуешь в своей жестокости, Аш, - продолжая разговор, с которого началось их сражение, и настаивая на том, чтобы быть выслушанным, тихо произнес Люк.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я к тебе внезапно любовью неземной воспылал?  
\- Я не говорю о внезапности. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня за человека принимал. Равного тебе.  
\- Что ты сделал для того, чтобы я так думал?  
\- А разве ты хоть раз взял на себя труд посмотреть, что в действительности я делаю? Ты только постоянно критикуешь меня и пытаешься убить, а сам даже не пытаешься измениться! Постоянно твердишь о том, что я чего-то не понимаю, и вместе с тем не делаешь попыток объяснить или понять кого-то, кроме себя самого!  
\- Не желаю слушать от тебя подобное! - Аш попытался ткнуть кулаком под ребра Люку, но тот легко отвел удар.  
\- Постоянно одно и то же, разве ты не замечаешь? Если ты не видишь, то мне все представляется очень отчетливым. Кроме меня, тебе никто такого не скажет.  
Залогом успешного диалога с Ашем было полное смирение и ощущение несуществующей вины неограниченных объемов перед ним. В противном случае все заканчивалось потасовкой. Как сегодня, например...  
\- Ты не хочешь отрицать свои черты характера, и считаешь это нормальным! Так почему я должен ...?  
Аш, на протяжении этой тирады смотревший Люку за спину, внезапно прищурился и, протянув левую руку, коснулся пальцами губ реплики. Люк раздосадовано замолк на полуслове.  
«Тихо» - прочитал он по губам своего оригинала. Свирепый взгляд обещал медленную смерть, но ведь если их обнаружат, разве она и так им не грозит?..  
Это вражеские войска, состоящие из бронированных боевых сухопутных кораблей, двигались прямо мимо их укрытия, постепенно снижая скорость. От мысли, что они могут умереть здесь, становилось не по себе.  
\- Сними плащ, он слишком заметен...  
Люк послушно медленно потянул одежду с плеч, вывернув ее изнанкой наружу. Ножны с мечом пришлось отстегнуть от пояса, чтобы рукоятка не задевала стены. Аш, не отрываясь, смотрел на бесконечный, казалось, поток кораблей – не таких, как «Тартарус», но тоже довольно внушительных.  
«Тоже нервничает», - мысленно отметил Люк, глядя, как Аш сжимает рукоять черного меча, так и не вложенного в ножны. У них не будет ни единого шанса выжить, если их заметят. Сначала их убьют, а потом уже выяснят, кто они такие и какие у них связи. Здесь с трудом можно развернуться, о сражении не могло быть и речи. Люк даже дышать стал медленнее, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Было очень страшно.  
Корабли, перегруппировавшись, замерли. Бог-генерал прислушался к доносившимся отрывистым командам, которые отдавали командиры кораблей, и выругался.  
\- Твою мать, - Аш раздраженно дернул себя за длинную прядь. - Они собираются остановиться здесь на ночь. Решили заменить некоторые детали на кораблях.  
\- Какая... неловкая ситуация, - криво улыбнулся Люк. Провести с Ашем ночь в этом узком пространстве - просто воплощение самого страшного кошмара.  
\- Хуже просто быть не могло, - буркнул бог-генерал. - Стоит мне встретить тебя, как у меня начинается полоса таких неловких ситуаций.  
\- В таком случае не мог бы ты не встречать меня? - пытаясь сдержать себя, спросил реплика.  
\- Это от меня не зависит.  
\- Прекрати вести себя так высокомерно.  
Аш дернул бровью.  
\- Ты меня провоцируешь.  
\- Чем?!  
\- Хотя бы фактом своего существования!  
\- От одного твоего желания я исчезать не намерен, - холодно ответил Люк. - Тебе нет нужды утруждать себя мыслями обо мне. И вообще, ты постоянно всем недоволен!  
\- Потому что ты постоянно мне перечишь.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я беспрекословно тебе повиновался? Какого рода повиновения ты от меня ожидаешь?  
\- Я от тебя давно ничего не жду.  
\- Да ты и раньше ничего не ждал.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность?  
\- А что, ждал? - Люк уперся спиной в стену и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Почему я должен тебе что-то доказывать?  
\- Ты мне вообще ничего не должен.  
Аш отстегнул перевязь с ножнами и, наконец вложив в них меч, прислонил их к стене.  
Эти нападки, ни к чему не приводящие, смертельно надоели Люку. Даже не мечтая бороться с тяжелым характером Аша, он старался не слишком зацикливаться на жестоких словах, на которые его оригинал не скупился. Но сегодня было просто невозможно игнорировать все это. И зачем ему только нужен этот человек, который будет презирать и ненавидеть его, что бы он не делал?  
\- Аш, у тебя такая удобная форма глухоты - ты слышишь только себя!  
\- Не устраивает общение со мной - не общайся.  
\- Что?! Ты же первый начал! - возмутился Люк. Самодовольство и нахальство бога-генерала переходило сегодня все границы. Аш не снизошел до ответа на это заявление.  
Бог-генерал сложил руки на груди и уперся спиной в стену, демонстративно не глядя на свою копию.  
\- Перестань меня игнорировать, я не к пустому месту обращаюсь.  
\- Я думал, ты со своим мечом беседуешь.  
\- К сожалению, я с тобой общаюсь.  
Общением, конечно, этот процесс можно было назвать довольно условно, но все же это было лучше попытки убийства. Взаимный вред они пока что причинить не могут, и значит, появился призрачный шанс хоть однажды попробовать понять друг друга.  
Аш возвел очи горе. Мало того, что приходится находиться в таком месте, да еще и в компании реплики, так тому еще и хочется выяснить непонятно что.  
Люк, раздраженный отсутствием реакции, протянул руку и дернул бога-генерала за край темных одежд.  
\- Руки убери, черт бы тебя побрал! Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Глухой, что ли? Или ты не понимаешь, что я говорю?  
\- Провались ты в бездну! Что ты все пытаешься извлечь из меня, зачем ты копаешься в моих чувствах? Оно тебе надо? Что за нездоровый интерес?  
\- Если бы тебе на самом деле не нравилось говорить об этом, ты бы не говорил, так ведь?  
Аш в бешенстве отвернулся, пытаясь сдержать себя. По-тихому избить Люка у него не получится – если получится сделать это в принципе, ведь реплика в превосходной физической форме. Но если этот рот, скопированный с его собственного, продолжит сыпать этими словами…  
\- Что ты хочешь услышать? Почему я тебя ненавижу? Да потому что ты меня бесишь! Само твое существование меня бесит!  
\- Ты идиот. Я просто постоянно – своим существованием – напоминаю тебе о твоем решении оставить дом, о котором ты, наверное, жалеешь, если ненавидишь меня так сильно.  
\- Это ты идиот. Что ты знаешь обо мне? И вообще, почему бы тебе не оставить меня в покое?  
\- Если я не знаю чего-то – так расскажи мне об этом! Почему тебе так нравится страдать в одиночестве?  
\- С чего ты взял, что я страдаю? – Аш снова сложил руки на груди, зло глядя на реплику.  
Он сам себя не понимал. Зачем он вообще позволил втянуть себя в этот бессмысленный разговор?  
\- Ты не думал о том, что это ты мог сидеть взаперти семь лет? Ты стал свободным, а я занял твое место пленника особняка.  
\- Ты возник из моей боли, Люк, - угрожающий тон был предупреждением, на которое реплика не обратил внимания.  
\- Та боль была временной. А когда она прекратилась, ты стал снова и снова воскрешать ее, и теперь просто не хочешь с ней расставаться.  
\- Тебе-то какое дело?  
Люк хмыкнул. Упрямство Аша с каждым разом, когда он с ним сталкивался, все крепчало.  
\- Если бы мне не было дела, я бы ни о чем не спрашивал. Но если тебе даже и сказать-то нечего, кроме как «ты ничего не понимаешь», то это твоя проблема, а не моя.  
Бог-генерал едва сдержался. Да что этот мусор себе позволяет? Твердо решив не отвечать копии, Аш внутренне негодовал. И это ничтожество хочет понять его – тот, кто беззаботно существовал в особняке, не будучи обремененным никакими заботами, одолеваемый лишь скукой? Смешно! Никогда этого не случится, понимание друг друга им никогда не грозит. Когда пытаешься объяснить, ненависть отходит на второй план, а это было бы неуместно.  
\- Думай, что хочешь.  
Реплика подарил ему странный взгляд, но попыток возобновить разговор не предпринимал. Вместо этого он сел и прикрыл глаза, будто бы разом потеряв интерес к такому безнадежному собеседнику. На взгляд Аша, это было лучшее, что клон мог сделать в такой ситуации. И с чего ему вообще взбрело в голову пообщаться с тем, кто неоднократно обижал его? Или ему мало всех обвинений и претензий, который обрушивал на его голову бог-генерал?.. Ну точно, идиот. Додуматься до такого – будто бы он, Аш, жалеет о том, кем сейчас является! Откровенный бред. Задумавшись, он не заметил, как начало темнеть. Можно было сходить прогуляться, чтобы не смотреть лишний раз на копию.  
\- Становится холодно, - Люк поежился, пытаясь устроить сложенный плащ за спиной так, чтобы было удобно.  
\- К ночи будет еще холоднее.  
Реплика вздохнул, но промолчал, чему Аш был рад. Молчание еще никогда не казалось ему таким прекрасным. Люк так и сидел, обхватив колени руками и уткнувшись в них лицом. Бог-генерал поднялся и, взяв меч, осторожно выглянул из расщелины.  
\- Аш, куда ты? – тревожно спросил реплика, подняв голову.  
За злым взглядом копии Аш почти скучал. Это было лучше, чем нынешний жалкий вид. Даже не верилось, что клон мог всерьез попытаться убить его.  
\- Пойду посмотрю, как именно расположились корабли. Разведка, понял?  
\- Я пойду с тобой.  
\- Сиди тут, - шикнул Аш. – На черта ты мне там сдался? – и тут же добавил: - Я скоро вернусь.  
Он не знал, зачем сказал это, и разозлился на себя. Что за бред, и кому он это говорит?..  
\- Будь осторожнее, - тихо сказал Люк.  
Аш пренебрежительно фыркнул и ушел, оставляя его одного.  
Неяркое освещение кораблей позволяло издалека заметить, что некоторые солдаты расположились возле них и негромко переговаривались между собой, жестикулируя. Бог-генерал прокрался поближе и, вовремя заметив сигнальную охранку, замер. Этот прибор реагировал на все движущееся, если подойти к нему ближе чем десять метров, и транслировал видеозапись непосредственно на корабль. Быть обнаруженным не входило в планы Аша, поэтому он обошел приборы по дуге и замер, напряженно вслушиваясь в разговоры. До него долетали только обрывки фраз, из которых он понял, что рано утром корабли продолжат двигаться к границе. Вот только Аш не знал, что ему делать. Срочное дело уже не имело значения. Он договорился ровно в полночь встретиться с посредником, и опоздание исключалось. Про ожидание, тем более затянувшееся почти на сутки, никто и речи не вел. Тем более, что не было даже возможности связаться с ним. Теперь проще было дождаться утра и пойти обратно к «Альбиору», надеясь, что Гинджи устранил неполадки в своем летающем агрегате. Быстрый, надежный… и подвел в самый неподходящий момент. Надо было скорее оказаться в городе и выяснить, почему столько боевых кораблей появилось у границы. Не похоже было на обычные учения.  
Еще и реплика со своими разговорами! Вот ведь приспичило ему! Аш скривился при воспоминании о встрече на дороге. Жизнь полна неприятных сюрпризов. Слова Люка не выходили из его головы, и это бесило. Он был прав относительно некоторых тем, но признавать это было очень сложно. И сейчас - стоит только вернуться, как наверняка снова пристанет. Аш хотел найти виноватого во всех своих странных жизненных перипетиях, и он его нашел. Вот только обвиняемый не собирался так легко с этим смиряться, яростно сопротивляясь навязанной роли. Аш с одной стороны хотел, чтобы клон выглядел менее жалким, но с другой – терял возможность морально прессовать его. Ему уже прямым текстом неоднократно сказано было: я тебя ненавижу. Но клон отказывался принимать этот факт, как данность, и хотел докопаться непонятно до чего, при том, что все причины были давным-давно озвучены. Идиот, что с него взять. И почему реплика решил, будто бы он, бог-генерал, страдает, да еще в одиночестве?.. Тут Аш поморщился, поняв неувязку. Ну, страдал иногда, что ж теперь?.. Но когда это озвучил Люк, стало совсем паршиво.  
Прошлое не так часто преследовало его, как он пытался показать. До первой встречи с репликой он успел привести чувства в порядок, и военная академия этому очень сильно помогла. Желание стать лучше кого-то, превзойти Вана, доказать свои навыки – все это вытеснило на второй, а то и на третий план мысли о семье. Но стоило ему увидеть Люка, как старая обида внезапно оказалась не такой уж и забытой. Втайне он хотел, чтобы реплика был достойным противником, но он был в точности таким, как рассказывал Ван, и это было сильным разочарованием. И хотя Командор своего мнения не менял, да и Аш всячески демонстрировал свое отношение к копии не иначе как к марионетке, Люк менялся. Он не был безвольным, но Вану было наплевать на это. Аш же испытывал тщательно скрываемый интерес. Было любопытно, на что способна его копия. Бог-генерал ненавидел это создание, но вместе с тем ему нравилось наблюдать за ним. Как за игрушкой, вдруг получившей имитацию разума и подобие воли.  
Чем сильнее Аш желал не видеть Люка, тем чаще их встречи происходили. Постоянно пинать бестолковую копию тоже иногда утомляло. Усталость ближе к ночи давала о себе знать. Пока Аш нашел дорогу, пока выловил одинокую карету и успел порадоваться… ненадолго, потому что в ней оказался Люк. Еще из-за того, что его взбесил клон, он оказался мало того, что в его компании, так еще и с перспективой ночевать в таком узком пространстве. Вспыльчивый характер сыграл с Ашем дурную шутку.  
Когда он вернулся, Люк все так же сидел у стены. При звуке его шагов реплика повернул голову.  
\- Ты вернулся…  
\- Куда мне деваться было? Тут по всему периметру дозоры. Я слышал разговоры… завтра утром они продолжат движение. Малькут перебрасывает войска ближе к границе, и я не знаю, зачем. Так что придется сидеть тут до утра.  
\- А потом?  
\- Что – потом?  
\- Что ты будешь делать, когда утро наступит?  
\- Вернусь на «Альбиор».  
Аш понимал, куда клонит Люк, но думать об этом не хотелось. Пусть он идет себе, куда хочет.  
Виноватым в том, что из-за него они оба оказались в такой ситуации, Аш себя признавать не хотел, каким бы очевидным это не казалось. Хорошо еще, что Люк не предъявил ему претензии на этот счет…  
Опасения бога-генерала пока что не спешили воплощаться: реплика не жаждал возобновления разговора. Не выдержав, он слегка толкнул коленом сидящего клона.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Ты умер, что ли?  
\- Что? – в темноте не было видно, но Люк наверняка не оценил такого проявления интереса к себе. – Не дождешься.  
Бог-генерал хмыкнул, решив тоже сесть. Спине было неудобно, а впереди еще целая ночь… Через некоторое время он почти задремал, обнимая по привычке ножны с мечом, но вдруг Люк дернулся, случайно зацепив его руку. Аш старался не обращать внимания, но реплика молчал.  
\- Тебе что, сильно холодно? – потерял терпение бог-генерал.  
\- Немного, - с неохотой отозвался Люк. – Тебе-то что?  
\- Еще немного, и ты зубами клацать начнешь, вся армия всполошится, - ехидно ответил Аш. - Нечего полуголым вечно ходить.  
Люк снова промолчал. В сторону Аша он не смотрел – а бог-генерал чувствовал, когда клон на него смотрит, спасибо ментальной связи, - но его плечи то и дело вздрагивали: шорох одежды выдавал его. Короткая футболка не способствовала сохранению тепла.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – растерянно произнес реплика, когда Аш, проклиная все на свете, отложил меч в сторону и придвинулся к нему.  
\- Что за идиотский вопрос? – разозлился бог-генерал. - Если ты околеешь сейчас, мне придется остаток ночи коротать с твоим трупом, а это не слишком приятно. С трупом всякое происходит, и наблюдать это я не жажду.  
\- Это жестоко… а откуда ты знаешь, что происходит с трупом?  
\- Пришлось побывать один раз в такой компании трупа своего врага. Я тебе тут не страшные истории на ночь рассказываю. Это все реально.  
Люк передергивает плечами, но не может представить себе этот кошмар.  
\- Тебе, наверное, было очень страшно?  
\- С чего бы это? Ничего подобного! Противно было… и вообще, я не такой, как ты, кто боится проливать кровь. Это ты вечно ноешь, что не можешь убивать, но при этом умудрился отправить на тот свет людей больше, чем я!  
Он знал, как невыносимо Люку думать об этом, знал, и не преминул напомнить ему об этом. И плевать, что не в тему. С желанием уязвить клона он бороться не мог. Но тот, вместо того чтобы обидеться или ответить в том же ключе, апатично спросил:  
\- Почему мое нежелание убивать ты считаешь слабостью?  
\- Если ты не убьешь – убьют тебя. На войне такие колебания недопустимы!  
\- Но, Аш… ты выносишь войну за ее пределы, в обычную жизнь. И все же, что плохого в том, чтобы бояться чего-то?  
\- Это унижает. Когда ты признаешь, что тебе страшно – значит, ты признал, что что-то сильнее тебя, что ты проиграл, неужели непонятно?  
\- Понятно, - не слишком уверенно ответил Люк, пытаясь унять дрожь. Ему было очень холодно.  
Аш с сомнением покосился на него. Теплее ему явно не становилось, но ведь это же его проблемы, не так ли?..  
\- Черт, мне так неудобно, - раздраженно заметил он, и потянул Люка за футболку. – Сядь по-другому…  
\- Аш…  
\- Молчи. Просто молчи, - Аш старался не задумываться над тем, зачем он подвинул к себе Люка и сцепил руки в замок на его животе в подобии объятий. – Плащом своим накройся, теплее будет.  
\- Спасибо…  
\- Обойдусь без твоих благодарностей. Не забывай, что мы вообще-то друг друга убить хотели. Я тебя ненавижу, между прочим.  
\- Я думаю, все это немного откладывается.  
\- Поразительная догадливость!  
\- Ты невыносимый, ты знаешь об этом?  
\- Спасибо, что просветил.  
\- Аш, а почему ты оказался ночью с трупом? То есть, это конечно, в твоем стиле…  
\- Почему это – в моем стиле? Что за некрофильские намеки? Дурацкая была ситуация. Я выполнял некое задание, и мне надо было поговорить с одним неприятным человеком…  
\- А потом он сам на твой меч упал, случайно, да?  
\- Какого черта перебиваешь? В общем, что-то вроде этого. А в это же время конкуренты решили совершить рейд в этот дом. Я не успел вовремя уйти, и пришлось до утра ждать, пока они все не убрались оттуда. Хорошо, что они подвал не нашли, в котором проходила встреча, вход замаскирован был на совесть. В таком маленьком помещении мечом особо не помахаешь, так что мне повезло тогда.  
\- И тебе совсем-совсем не было страшно?  
\- Почему должно быть страшно, если твой враг мертв?  
\- А если бы тебя обнаружили?  
\- Тогда бы мы уже не разговаривали, это же очевидно.  
\- Я думал, что ты, как капитан отряда специального назначения, не участвуешь в таком…  
\- Ты помнишь мою должность? Похвально. Нет, я в кабинете не сижу, невежда. Это было бы слишком скучно. А так развлекаюсь, как могу. В своем стиле, как ты заметил.  
Оказалось, Аш способен вполне адекватно разговаривать. И что у него за манера вечно злиться?.. Хотя вот сегодня, видимо, это надоело богу-генералу, если он решил перестать изображать черствого мудака этой ночью.  
И если его оригинал лелеял в себе ненависть, постоянно давая ей поводы разрастаться внутри себя, то Люк долго злиться и ненавидеть до умопомрачения не умел. Он обижался, переживал, раздражался, но ненавидеть кого-то не мог. Обиды он не то чтобы забывал, но не стремился постоянно вспоминать о них.  
Шея начинала болеть, и Аш обреченно пристроил подбородок на плечо реплики. Надо извлекать пользу даже из таких ситуаций. Хуже все равно быть ничего не может.  
\- Клубникой почему-то пахнет. Ты не чувствуешь?  
\- Это мой шампунь, - смутился Люк.  
Аш просто-таки физически ощутил, как реплика растерянно улыбается.  
\- У тебя что, пора детства никак не закончится?..  
\- При чем тут это, мне шампунь Гай покупает, - обиженно ответил Люк.  
\- О, Лореляй, - вздохнул Аш. – Все с тобой ясно.  
\- Что такое, мне нравится!..  
\- Ты себе даже шампунь сам выбрать не можешь, что ли? Не дергайся!  
\- Пусти!  
\- Не пущу. Я согрелся, и опять труситься от холода рядом с тобой не хочу.  
Аш на всякий случай уже отработанным за день жестом зажал реплике рот ладонью.  
\- Тихо! – прошипел он. – Умирать здесь, да еще и с тобой, не входит в мои планы.  
Тот затих. Аш убрал руку.  
\- Извини, - тихо сказал Люк. – Ну… за волосы. Случайно получилось.  
\- Ну да, ты просто хотел лишить меня руки, а тут мои волосы подвернулись, досадно.  
\- Но я…  
\- Слушай, я только успокоился. Они обратно не отрастут из-за твоих извинений. Мне спать хочется, понятно тебе?  
\- Понятно, но…  
\- Но непонятно все-таки, что ли?.. Все, вопросов больше нет? Спи давай. Ты меня так утомляешь!  
\- А уж ты меня как утомил…  
\- Сейчас выставлю тебя отсюда, иди на боевой кораблю просись, чтоб подбросили.  
\- Аш, с твоей стороны очень мило забыть о том, что по твоей вине мы находимся здесь и что я тебя сюда запихнул, спасая.  
\- Любишь чувствовать себя героем, да? Ну-ну.  
\- Кто бы говорил, ты же сам такое любишь, - не остался в долгу Люк.  
\- Придушить бы тебя, - мечтательно произнес Аш.  
К собственному удивлению, на реплику он не злился.  
\- Я заметил, что тебе нравятся ночи в компании трупов.  
\- Замолчи ты уже. Утром точно завершу то, что мы не закончили. Избавлюсь от тебя, и сразу станет мне легче.  
\- Представь, как обидно будет, если не станет.  
\- Ничего, переживу.  
\- А еще…  
Аш вздохнул и снова зажал Люку рот. Тот возмущенно замычал, вцепившись в руку бога-генерала.  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал тебя ненавидеть, то попробуй хоть несколько минут меня не раздражать. Будешь молчать?  
Люк кивнул.  
\- Вот и отлично. Лучшее твое решение.  
В тишине сон довольно быстро одолел их обоих. Ашу снились странные сны про клубнику, преследовавшую его, и реплика, страдальческим голосом выспрашивающий, почему его ненавидят за что-то непонятное.  
На рассвете корабли с грохотом приняли боевое построение, разбудив бога-генерала. Он сначала не понял, почему это на нем почти полулежит копия, накрытый собственным плащом, и наглым образом спит. Потом вспомнилась авария на «Альбиоре», карета, поединок, малькутские корабли, в этот миг как раз проплывающие мимо их убежища.  
Аш решительно спихнул с себя Люка. Тело все занемело и казалось чужим. Реплика пробормотал что-то откровенно нелицеприятное, просыпаясь и глядя на бога-генерала взглядом, далеким от дружелюбия.  
\- Что такое?..  
\- Ты как хочешь, а я пошел, - бросил ему Аш, вставая и глядя на клона сверху вниз.  
\- Что? Куда пошел? Ты меня тут решил оставить, что ли? – Люк с раздражением потер затекшую шею.  
\- Ну да, - невозмутимо ответил Аш.  
\- Какого черта, это же из-за тебя я оказался здесь!  
Аш почувствовал подступающую досаду. Он вдруг представил, как принцесса Наталия с непреклонным видом отчитывает его за то, что он оставил непонятно где бестолковую копию, который и дороги-то не знает, и отлучает его от своей королевской персоны. Внезапно стало очень грустно. Из-за некоторых идиотов под угрозой оказывалась и так несколько проблемная личная жизнь.  
\- Я возвращаюсь на «Альбиор». Можешь сидеть или тут, или идти за мной.  
Бог-генерал, не оглядываясь, начал выбираться из их убежища. Позади слышались неразборчивые ругательства Люка, который на ходу пытался натянуть на себя плащ и пристегнуть меч к поясу.  
\- Аш, а как далеко до «Альбиора»? – через время спросил Люк, устав изощряться в нецензурных выражениях.  
Спина бога-генерала безмолвствовала. Аш решил игнорировать своего клона столько, сколько сможет.  
\- Да что такое, черт тебя дери! Прекрати делать вид, будто бы ничего не слышишь!  
Но Аш все так же молча обошел невысокую гору. И Люк, уже серьезно начавший думать о том, чтобы снова дернуть того за край одежды – ведь это было проверенным способом получить ответ, ойкнул от неожиданности, увидев «Альбиор».  
Гинджи был очень вежливым молодым человеком, но утреннее появление Аша и Люка очень сильно удивило его. Сыплющий ругательствами фон Фабр в помятом белом плаще брел за богом-генералом и вид имел донельзя растрепанный. Аш выглядел не лучше, разве что был мрачнее обычного.  
\- Если ты не починил свой хваленый «Альбиор», то я за себя не отвечаю, - не ответив на приветствие пилота, заявил Аш.  
\- Конечно починил. Люк, доброе утро.  
\- Доброе?.. Привет, Гинджи.  
Реплика прикрыл зевок ладонью.  
\- Аш, а почему вы вернулись? Мы же договаривались встретиться в Хеседонии. Я как раз собирался вылетать, и если бы вы пришли позже…  
\- Не спрашивай меня, почему! – взорвался тот. – Вот этот, - он ткнул пальцем в Люка, - пусть тебе расскажет! Любишь болтать, реплика? Вот тебе свободные уши!  
Бог-генерал развернулся и удалился в каюту прежде, чем Люк совладал со своим возмущением.  
\- Что это было?.. Гинджи, как ты его терпишь?  
Пилот вздохнул и снял с плеча Люка длинный красный волос.  
\- Вы не обязаны мне рассказывать, если хотите, чтобы все произошедшее осталось тайной…  
\- Ты о чем? – удивился Люк и поморщился, потирая шею. – Вот черт, из-за этого психопата все тело болит!  
\- Что ты там сказал? – донесся до него голос Аша. – Неблагодарный мусор!  
Гинджи дипломатично отвернулся, делая вид, что ничего не услышал. Люк закатил глаза.  
\- Мы вылетим сегодня или нет?..  
\- Это невыносимо, - покачал головой реплика, с сочувствием глядя на пилота.  
Тот виновато улыбнулся:  
\- Вам лучше пройти внутрь.  
Аш, успевший расчесать волосы и порадоваться тому, что чужой меч не укоротил те пряди, которые были переброшены на грудь, недовольно покосился на реплику, беззаботного болтавшего с пилотом. Вечно тот отвлекает людей от их обязанностей. Но, когда «Альбиор» взлетел, клон затих, глядя в окно, и бог-генерал с досадой про себя отметил, что будто бы меньше стал его ненавидеть. Что-то с ним не то, если убивать рыжую бестолочь не хочется. Или это оттого, что он на самом деле только дважды желал убить Люка – тогда, на Тартарусе, когда впервые увидел его, и после того, как рассказал ему правду о его происхождении? Ведь вчера он легко мог убить реплику – когда тот так неосмотрительно повернулся, услышав шум приближающихся кораблей. Но он не сделал этого. Это все усталость, наверное… Из тягостных мыслей вырвал радостный возглас Люка.  
\- Гинджи, а ты можешь сесть вон там? Мои друзья как раз идут по набережной улице!  
\- Высади его быстрее и где угодно, мне уже плохо от его общества, - буркнул Аш.  
\- Как скажете, Аш. Люк, вас устроит, если я приземлюсь на той площадке?..  
\- Да, конечно!  
Наталия первой из группы заметила снижающийся «Альбиор» и остановилась, что-то говоря Гаю, указывая вверх. Аш вздохнул. Увидеть принцессу снова не получится. Зато кое-то постоянно находится с ней и не особенно, судя по всему, ценит свою удачу.  
\- Пока, Гинджи, - Люк помахал рукой пилоту.  
\- Ну что, увидимся еще, мусор, - ухмыльнулся Аш, чувствуя себя значительно лучше, когда реплика оказался за бортом «Альбиора».  
Люк, задорно улыбнувшись, показал ему средний палец.

 

***

 

Пять месяцев спустя после возвращения из ядра планеты

 

Если в виде исключения найдется человек, способный понять тебя несколько лучше, нежели другие, – значит, человек этот находится в таком же положении, как и ты, так же страдает или так же пробуждается. © Гессе

 

У Аша и прежде случались вспышки неконтролируемого бешенства, но Люк всегда мог или предугадать их, или смягчить. На его беду, сегодня под руку Ашу попался хлыст. Реплика не успел увернуться, и взвыл от боли: хлыст впился в плечи коротким, злым, жестоким поцелуем. Он пытался убежать, но Аш неожиданно оказался асом в умении обращаться с хлыстом – и откуда только у него такие навыки?! – и Люк, несмотря на все изнурительные тренировки, мог увернуться далеко не ото всех ударов. Тонкая рубашка пропиталась кровью и прилипла к телу. Левая рука плохо слушалась: ею он неудачно заслонился от удара. Люк спрятался в саду, с трудом переводя дыхание. Все тело жгло немилосердно, паника то и дело пыталась утопить в себе рассудок, а буйство Аша все не прекращалось.  
Дождь, не прекращающийся с самого утра, к вечеру стал еще сильнее. От холода била дрожь, но в доме негде было укрыться. Только здесь, на относительно открытом пространстве, можно было попытаться сделать что-то. Но что?..  
Люк рано расслабился: Аш обнаружил его, и снова засвистел, рассекая воздух, хлыст в его руках. Реплика отпрыгнул в сторону и сдавленно охнул. В глазах потемнело, еще немного – и он просто потеряет сознание от кровопотери и боли. Стиснув зубы, он попытался приблизиться к обезумевшему богу-генералу. Позволив хлысту не один раз прикоснуться к своему телу, он резко прыгнул к Ашу, пытаясь вырвать из его рук орудие пытки. Аш отшатнулся, и Люк зашипел: хлыст оказался быстрее его реакции, и щеку немилосердно обожгла боль. Но он успел оказаться вплотную к Ашу, за его спиной, и, резко заломив тому руку за спину, со всей силы приложить головой об деревянную ограду. Аш рухнул как подкошенный, и казалось невероятным, что этот человек чуть не забил его до смерти проклятым хлыстом, который до сих пор сжимал побелевшими пальцами.  
Дыхание с хрипом срывалось с губ Люка. Терять сознание сейчас нельзя, надо дотащить Аша до особняка, он же сам вызвался помочь ему справиться с «некоторыми личными проблемами» ... При такой формулировке понимать эту странную просьбу можно было очень широко, но Люк и не подозревал, что все окажется именно так. Сегодня же ситуация вышла из-под шаткого контроля. Если у Аша такие приступы случались и до их не слишком радужного знакомства, кто же с ним справлялся раньше? Или кто становился его жертвой? На второй вопрос Люк не слишком жаждал получать ответ.  
Нужно вернуться в дом и связаться с Джейдом. Кроме него, никто не был в курсе приступов Аша, а самая ужасная ситуация была в том, что раны Некромант лечить не особенно умел, а Тиа или Наталии нельзя было ничего говорить. Вообще никому нельзя было говорить об этом. Путь к дому казался вечностью. Аш казался ужасно тяжелым: Люк, шатаясь, почти тащил его на себе. Тело было сплошь очаг жгучей боли, и сил реплики хватило только на то, чтобы уронить Аша на толстый мягкий ковер в коридоре и вызвать Джейда. Люк сполз по стене, оставляя на ней кровавый след. Он покосился на Аша. Его красные волосы были перепачканы в грязи, равно как и он сам. Люк наверняка выглядел не лучше. Утром – или когда там Аш придет в себя – бог-генерал будет долго просить прощения, а реплика не будет столь снисходителен, как в предыдущие разы.  
Он не осознавал, сколько прошло времени, казалось, он только-только закрыл глаза, и тут же Джейд стал тормошить его. Некромант, судя по всему, все же пришел под утро. Одежда успела высохнуть, но боль во всем теле не собиралась исчезать так просто. Аш все так же не шевелился, но однозначно был жив – пряди волос, упавшие на лицо, едва заметно вздымались из-за его дыхания.  
\- Люк, тут все в крови! Что произошло?  
\- Аш слишком хорошо владеет хлыстом, - горло болело, и кричать реплика не мог, только по щекам все текли и текли злые слезы, когда Джейд отрывал от исполосованного тела присохшую рубашку. Когда понадобилось смыть кровь, Люк кусал губы, вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения мокрого полотенца к ранам.  
\- Ты ему ничем не поможешь, ему нужно находиться под надзором, он может убить тебя, не осознавая этого.  
\- Нет. И никто об этих проблемах знать не должен.  
\- Ты же врать не умеешь.  
\- Я – нет. А ты справишься.  
\- Потом еще поговорим. Я сейчас раны мазью буду мазать, сначала будет больно, а потом жжение прекратится, а все полностью заживет дня через четыре. Шрамы останутся, но буду почти незаметны, и исчезнут совсем через месяц – при условии, что все это не повторится…  
По подбородку потекла кровь, капая на колени: Люк прокусил себе губу. Боль была чудовищной. Ему казалось, что в мире не осталось ничего, кроме нее, когда он наконец-то потерял сознание. 

 

\- Он долго будет… таким? – Аш был бледен и непривычно смирен. Ссадину на лбу он спрятал под волосами, но ему то и дело хотелось дотронуться до нее, непонятно зачем.  
\- Не знаю. Скоро должен прийти в себя. Сутки уже прошли, и самый ужасный период должен был миновать. Полное восстановление займет неделю, и если ты не сможешь справиться со своими тараканами, то убьешь его, и до конца дней своих загремишь в психлечебницу. Я лично об этом позабочусь.  
Аш отворачивается от Некроманта и от Люка; его взгляд скользит по кровавым разводам на стене и каплям крови на полу. Он не помнит, что чувствовал, когда приступ бешенства поглотил его целиком. Но последствия его пугают: обмотанный бинтами реплика похож на мумию, которую из саркофага переложили в обычную кровать.  
Люк открыл глаза только на следующий день. Равнодушно посмотрев на сидящего у кровати Аша, он попытался что-то сказать и, поморщившись от боли, бросил эти попытки. Подергав бога-генерала за рукав, он указал на лист бумаги и на карандаш, лежащий на прикроватной тумбочке. Аш подал их Люку и молча следил за тем, как реплика что-то пишет. Карандаш выпал из дрожащих пальцев, и Люк подвинул лист к Ашу.  
Неровные каракули было сложно разобрать.  
«Аш, ты в порядке?»  
«Если Джейд не ушел, позови его, пожалуйста».  
\- Я в порядке, - тихо произносит Аш. – Сейчас позову Некроманта.  
Он уходит, и Люк лежит в тишине. Ни о чем, кроме болевшего тела, думать он не может.  
\- Почему ты не можешь говорить? У тебя же горло не повреждено, всего лишь легкая простуда, - Джейд садится возле Люка и вкладывает ему в ладонь карандаш.  
«Так сильнее все болит, когда я пытаюсь говорить», - медленно пишет Люк.  
\- Рука болит меньше? – скептически говорит тот, следя за движением грифеля по бумаге.  
«У меня все болит одинаково».  
\- Это прискорбно. Нужно поменять повязки. Я сейчас позову Аша, пусть помогает.  
По лицу реплики проходит судорога, он торопливо царапает новые слова, иногда неосторожно прорывая бумагу.  
«Нет. Не зови. Я не хочу, чтобы он видел».  
\- По-моему, ему будет полезно видеть, что он на самом деле сделал, - недовольно говорит Джейд. – Может, это как раз изменит его неуравновешенный характер.  
Люк подчеркивает несколько раз слово «нет».  
\- Я не могу здесь долго оставаться, вечером мне нужно уехать. Что ты будешь делать дальше, когда все зайдет слишком далеко? Люк, твой альтруизм плавно перетекает в мазохизм.  
«Только я могу помочь ему».  
\- Ты его по голове всегда будешь бить, когда он буйствует? Знаешь, если часто использовать этот метод, ты ему или голову разобьешь – отчего я не слишком расстроюсь, - или превратишь его в идиота.  
«Неужели Джейд Некромант не знает какого-нибудь способа?»  
«Неужели ты не веришь в то, что я могу помочь Ашу?»  
\- Люк, я как ученый не могу верить во что-то, если оно ничем не подтверждается. Сейчас я буду разматывать бинты, так что если ты хочешь говорить, придется потерпеть.  
Люк прерывисто вздыхает, когда Джейд помогает ему сесть на кровати. Все тело как будто горит в огне, но боль не такая сильная, как была раньше, и терпеть ее вполне можно.  
\- Ты… ты говорил, что… болеть не будет, - с трудом говорит он, закашлявшись.  
Джейд поправляет очки и хмурится. Он протягивает Люку стакан с лекарством.  
\- Выпей вот это, горло перестанет болеть.  
Он дождался, пока Люк послушно выпьет, морщась, горькую лекарственную настойку, и продолжил:  
\- Вообще-то не должно было болеть. И поэтому мне не нравится твоя идея. Было бы эффективнее, если бы ты применял к нему силовые методы, когда он не в себе. Вырубающие методы.  
\- Уже… применил…  
\- Поздновато. Надо было сразу его приложить обо что-то. Как военный, я могу тебе посоветовать, как нейтрализовать его. Насколько я понимаю, боль он все равно чувствует, когда на него накатывает… это. Как только ты увидишь, что с ним происходит что-то не то, тебе нужно оказаться к нему достаточно близко, почти вплотную, и нажать вот здесь, - Джейд дотронулся до тела Люка прохладными пальцами, - или здесь. Нужно резко нажать, иначе толку не будет. Еще можно нажать вот здесь, хотя я не думаю, что у тебя получится, - он поднял наверх рыжие волосы, обнажая шею, и слегка надавил на место между сочленением затылка и первым шейным позвонком. – Если ты сильно ударишь вот сюда, то Ашу помощь уже никогда не потребуется, однако слабый удар приведет к потере сознания.  
\- Я слышал… что-то про сонную артерию…  
\- Это на случай, если ты хочешь успокоить его навсегда. Показать? – он улыбается, видя горестное выражение лица собеседника.  
\- Нет… спасибо.  
\- А зря.  
\- Сейчас уже не так болит, - Люк со скрытой радостью двигает рукой.  
\- Это хорошо. Раны уже слегка зажили, поэтому, чтобы ты там ни думал по этому поводу, Ашу придется помогать тебе. Не бойся, его психике это зрелище не повредит, хоть она у него и так сдвинутая…  
\- Джейд, перестань, - укоризненно говорит реплика. – Он справится со своими проблемами, а я ему помогу.  
\- Поможешь, позволяя избивать себя?  
\- Хватит, я тебя прошу. У Аша сильный характер. Вместе у нас все получится.  
\- Надеюсь. Так, мне кажется, еще рано снимать бинты, не все заживает так быстро, как я предполагал. Лучше выпей еще вот это, - Некромант бросает в стакан с водой несколько растворимых таблеток и протягивает Люку. – Последнее на сегодня. Не зря же два стакана воды принес.  
\- Спасибо тебе… за все.  
\- Обращайся, если все будет совсем плохо, - Джейд машет рукой и уходит.  
Люк снова остается в тишине. Слуг они отослали из особняка, только ближе к обеду приходит кухарка и что-то готовит на день. Он залпом выпивает ставшую горькой из-за таблеток воду и ложится. Лекарства ужасные на вкус, и двойная порция горькой дряни портит и не без того не особенно радужное настроение. Он в этот момент острее всего ощущает одиночество, как будто он в этом доме совсем один, и на мили вокруг нет ни одного живого существа.  
\- Аш, - тихо, почти неслышно зовет он. – Где ты сейчас?..  
Джейд дал ему снотворное, и он быстро проваливается в искусственный сон, не слыша, как открывается дверь.  
Аш страшно раскаивается, но что толку – ведь реплика от этого не станет быстрее выздоравливать. На бледной щеке Люка виден тонкий алый след от удара хлыстом.  
Что он творит, почему происходят эти приступы?.. Наверное, нужно было соглашаться на лечение. Врачи накачали бы его успокоительным, и было бы всем счастье. Но ведь не случается ничего, что могло бы спровоцировать его; причин для неконтролируемой ярости нет. Аш садится на пол, прижимается лбом к забинтованной руке реплики и закрывает глаза. Он не может сам с собой справится, зачем он втянул во все это Люка? Тот наверняка посоветует ему искать доктора, когда проснется, и, наверное, будет прав.  
Как бы Аш не закрывал окна, здесь повсюду сквозняки. В этом маленьком особняке, в котором он надеялся избавиться от приступов немотивированной жестокости, от них скрыться невозможно. Зачем он попросил Люка о помощи? Что он может сделать такого, чего не может Аш? Реплика не знает, что творится в голове бога-генерала – как он может помочь? Согласился из жалости? Зачем ему это? Так сильно волнует, скатится ли Аш в бездну сумасшествия?..  
Люк во сне поворачивается и тихо стонет от боли, вырывая Аша из безрадостных мыслей. Нужно уйти, пока он не проснулся, а то еще подумает черт знает что. И так проблем хватает. Несколько раз Аш смог подавить в себе эти приступы, и уже почти забыл о них. Но потом все усугубилось. Он помнил, что шел домой, а потом оказался в свой спальне. За окном была ночь, хотя он точно знал, что мгновением раньше только начинало вечереть. На одежде была кровь, и на руках, и на волосах, но ран на теле не было. Утром об убийствах в особо жестокой форме не сообщали, но это еще не означало, что жертвы отсутствовали. Это был первый раз после возвращения из долины Татару, когда он потерял контроль над собой.

 

Когда Люк открыл глаза, уже наступило утро. Отложив одеяло, он зевнул и нехотя встал с кровати. Попытка надеть рубашку оказалась не слишком успешной. Ткань, касаясь бинтов, вызывала неприятные ощущения. Нужно было найти какую-то другую одежду, и Люк решил покопаться в шкафу. Через несколько минут он выудил оттуда длинный халат неопределенного цвета и задумался. В этом доме всего было мало: еды, вещей, тепла, доверия, адекватности.  
«Ну и черт с ним, со всем этим», - реплика был в хорошем настроении: кожу больше не жгло огнем, и горло перестало болеть. «Все равно здесь только Аш, ему-то дела нет, в каком виде я буду ходить».  
В тишине его шаги были отчетливо слышны. Под ногами скрипела каждая вторая ступенька. Аша нигде не было видно. Здесь не было столовой, и есть приходилось прямо на кухне, чему Люк был рад: тут было теплее. Бинты надо было размотать и смыть остатки мази, но Люк решил заняться этим чуть позже. Он осторожно потрогал ладонью чайник. Еще горячий, а кухарка приходит раньше – значит, Аш где-то рядом.  
\- Люк.  
Реплика дернулся, чуть не облив себя кипятком.  
\- Аш?! Ты меня напугал! Как тебе удается бесшумно ходить по этому полу?  
Тот пожал плечами и приподнял бровь, рассматривая халат, но от комментариев на эту тему воздержался, решив спросить о более важном:  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Почти хорошо.  
Почему-то в кухне не было стульев, зато было два кресла у окна. В одно из них и сел с чашкой чая Люк, болезненно поморщившись.  
\- Уехать не хочешь?  
\- Нет, а что?  
\- Тебе не страшно оставаться со мной наедине?  
\- А, ты об этом… нет, не страшно.  
Аш резким движением перебросил красную прядь за спину.  
\- Тут даже нечем заняться. Некромант решил уморить нас тоской и этими чертовыми сквозняками.  
\- Думаю, он хочет, чтобы нас ничего не отвлекало.  
\- От душещипательных бесед? – кривит губы Аш, с брезгливостью рассматривая чашку на свету и споласкивая ее под водой.  
\- А что тут еще делать?..  
Люк старается не думать о том, что было бы, если приступ у Аша произошел, когда он выпил снотворное. Не проснулся бы, это точно.  
\- Слушай, Аш… а у тебя нет какой-то травмы, связанной с хлыстом?  
\- Нет!  
\- Может, ты хотел когда-то кого-то… ну, ты понимаешь?..  
\- Нет! – Аш начинал злится. – У меня нет комплексов, скрытых желаний и прочего!  
На самом деле есть только один способ выяснить, что с ним не так, но Аш слишком гордый, чтобы до конца осознать это и принять, он не может прямо сказать реплике, и надеется, что тот сам догадается. Это ведь так очевидно…  
\- Почему ты злишься? Я просто спросил… и вообще, мы не можем тут жить до конца дней своих, выясняя причину, почему с тобой что-то не так.  
\- И сколько у нас есть времени до официального признания меня сумасшедшим?  
\- Ты не псих, как бы тебе не нравилось себя так называть. Недели две, не больше.  
Аш со стуком ставит чашку с недопитым чаем на стол и отворачивается к окну. Почему только реплика может помочь ему, а не кто-то другой?.. Клон, конечно, уже не так раздражал, как в первое время, но вся эта ситуация бесила неимоверно. Это же надо было – даже из ядра планеты выбрался, пять месяцев спокойно прожил после этого и даже начал жизни радоваться, как тут… это. А Люк стоически все терпит, хотя за эту неделю Аш уже дважды во время приступов поднял на него руку. В первый раз лицо реплики пострадало сильнее: нос был сломан в двух местах, и только усилиями Джейда на следующий день не было ни следа от синяков и переломов. Может, он что-то подсознательно имеет против копии?.. Но прошло уже довольно много времени; Аш, конечно, особой симпатии к нему не чувствовал, но и не тиранил. После возвращения как-то не до этого было, и хоть они и жили в одном особняке, но виделись редко. Почему-то после первого приступа Аш сразу понял, кто именно может помочь ему.  
Тогда все как-то получилось само собой. Он брел по коридору особняка после того самого первого приступа, и на автомате зашел в спальню, бывшую много лет назад его собственной, а ныне принадлежащей Люку. Реплика, сидевший на кровати и что-то писавший в свой дневник, молча подвинулся, чтобы Аш мог сесть рядом с ним. И, когда тот озвучил свою странную просьбу помочь разобраться с некоторыми проблемами личного характера, Люк не удивился и не стал искать повода для отказа.  
\- Личные… проблемы? – переспросил тогда реплика, подвигаясь ближе. - Я давно заметил, что с тобой происходит что-то странное, - мягко продолжил он, доставая из тумбочки платок и вытирая руки Аша, перепачканные в крови. – Но не знал, что именно.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, что со мной.  
\- Никто не видел, как ты возвращался?  
\- Я не помню. Наверное, нет, если я еще не в смирительной рубашке или на скамье подсудимых.  
\- Может, ты и не убивал никого…  
\- Кровь тогда откуда? На мне нет ран.  
\- Да, у тебя всего несколько порезов на ладонях… но вдруг тот, на кого ты предположительно напал, успел убежать? Или это было животное? В любом случае, у меня есть знакомый… доктор, который может разобраться в ситуации.  
\- Случайно не тот, который имеет дело с мертвыми пациентами? – криво улыбнулся Аш.  
\- Насколько я знаю, у него широкая специализация…  
Что там реплика рассказал Джейду, Аш не спрашивал, но уже через несколько часов они ехали в специально присланной карете, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга. Некромант поселил их в этом доме, предварительно отобрав у Аша припрятанный засапожный нож.  
\- Он тебе не понадобится. Я могу только в общем контролировать ситуацию, потому что спасать тебя, судя по всему, Люк собирается любой ценой, и если уж у него не получится – а тебе лучше не мешать его попыткам – то не получится ни у кого.  
Аш перевел взгляд на реплику, допивающего чай и рассеяно болтающего ногой. И как он собирается помогать?..  
\- Пойдем в ванну, я тебе помогу бинты размотать. Надо еще раз мазью мазать или нет?  
Люк отогнул край бинта и задумчиво потрогал заживающую кожу.  
\- Не надо. Она печет очень.  
Клон садится на край ванны и внутренне готовится к тому, что бинты придется отдирать так же, как тогда остатки рубашки. Аш в отражении зеркала хмурится, пытаясь скрыть чувство вины.  
\- Что такое, сильно болит? – спрашивает Аш, закатывая рукава.  
\- Ну… так, - неопределенно отвечает реплика, стараясь не вспоминать лишний раз причину своего нынешнего состояния.  
\- Извини, - невнятно говорит Аш. Люк отводит взгляд от зеркала и молчит все то время, пока бинты мягко падают на пол, переставая обвивать его тело.  
Спина, грудь и руки реплики в красных росчерках, оставленных хлыстом; наверняка останутся шрамы, если не обратиться за помощью. Аш видел раны и увечья гораздо более серьезные – но сейчас ему не по себе; клон не обвиняет его, и по большему счету ведет себя так, как будто ничего особенного не произошло.  
\- Без них куда лучше, - Люк с удовольствием поводит плечами. – И не болит уже, вот только заживает медленно. Спасибо, Аш.  
\- Не за что. Шампунь под ванной стоит. Нужно будет что-то – позови, я недалеко буду.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Люк, открывая кран. За плеском воды не было слышно, как закрылась дверь. После душа самочувствие улучшилось. Пропало противное липкое ощущение мази на коже, и, хотя на себя лучше было не смотреть в зеркало, все было относительно неплохо. Уже выйдя из ванны в одном полотенце, он поежился из-за сквозняка. За халатом возвращаться не хотелось, и пришлось ускорить шаг. Люк только сел на кровать, как дверь его спальни вдруг распахнулась.  
\- Аш, ты бы хоть стучал, что ли…  
\- Ты стесняешься?  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Тогда не вижу проблемы.  
Люк со вздохом вытирает мокрые волосы полотенцем. Спорить с Ашем – гиблое дело, и по мелочам он влезать в тягостные словесные перепалки не хотел.  
Аш берет аптечку и садится возле реплики.  
\- Какой именно мазью Некромант тебя реанимировал?  
\- Вот этой, - Люк указывает на коричневый пузырек. – А что?  
\- У тебя шрам останется на щеке, если не помазать.  
Люк трогает порез и морщится. Если бы хлыст задел глаза, даже Джейд не помог бы, и пришлось бы искать доктора более высокого уровня.  
\- Волнуешься за меня?  
\- Смотреть не могу. Повернись. Да не так, - с досадой говорит Аш, поворачивая голову Люка и заправляя тому за ухо рыжую мокрую прядь. – И не дергайся.  
Мазь больше не жжет кожу, и когда Аш осторожно проводит ею по щеке, кажется, что кубик льда повторяет контур пореза. Бог-генерал отрезает кусок пластыря нужной длины и аккуратно разглаживает его по щеке Люка, скрывая доказательство своего приступа.  
\- Спасибо, Аш.  
\- Что, если за две недели ничего не изменится?  
\- Не знаю, они ведь еще не прошли. Нет таких проблем, которые нельзя было бы решить.  
\- Слишком самонадеянно. Есть не хочешь?  
\- Нет. Почему-то в сон клонит…  
\- Тогда спи.  
\- Но нам ведь нужно что-то делать с твоей проблемой...  
\- Потом решим. Еще много времени, а толку от тебя в таком состоянии все равно нет, - Аш попытался улыбнуться, но вышло неубедительно.  
\- А что ты будешь делать?  
\- Найду, чем заняться.  
\- В кабинете должна быть маленькая библиотека, ты не смотрел, что там?  
\- Там лежит одна скучнейшая книга, и все. А тебе лучше отдохнуть.  
Он поставил аптечку возле кровати и вышел, провожаемый задумчивым взглядом Люка.

 

Где-то в глубине дома с грохотом захлопнулось окно, и Люк проснулся, в темноте пытаясь понять, что произошло. Окна ни он, ни Аш не открывали, а значит, это всего лишь сквозняк. Поворочавшись в кровати, он со вздохом отбросил одеяло. Заснуть не получалось, и почему-то казалось, что не только у него такая проблема.  
\- Аш, ты не спишь? – тихо произнес Люк, заглядывая в чужую спальню.  
\- Что за дурацкий вопрос? Если я сплю, то как я тебе отвечу?  
\- Не цепляйся к словам. Если ты спишь, ты не ответишь, и…  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Я подумал… тебе, наверное, это не очень понравится, но… чтобы понять, что происходит, мне нужно синхронизироваться с тобой.  
«Конечно не нравится, но ведь я поэтому тебя и позвал!»  
Аш садится на кровати и тянет руку к светильнику. Щелкает выключатель, и Люк щурится из-за неяркого света. На реплике теплая пижама в легкомысленный цветочек. И где он такое находит? То халат, то пижаму…  
Видя смесь эмоций на лице Аша, Люк торопливо добавил:  
\- Я никому не расскажу о том, если случайно увижу что-то не то…  
«Все в моей голове – не то».  
Это и правда единственный выход, но чтобы позволить реплике копаться в его воспоминаниях, нужно доверять ему. Скажет ли он правду, если все в действительности будет очень плохо? Аш знал, что реплика не умеет врать, разве что недоговаривает, есть у него такая привычка.  
\- У тебя раньше не получалось синхронизироваться со мной, я всегда был инициатором.  
\- А ты расскажи, как ты это делаешь, и я буду стараться, чтобы получилось.  
\- До этого не получалось – а тут решил, что внезапно озарит?..  
\- Да. Если ты в меня не веришь, тогда этот домашний арест не имеет смысла, - с обидой говорит Люк.  
Аш фыркнул. Реплике так важно, чтобы в него верили, но скепсис все равно остается. Может, это потому, что он в глубине души не верит в собственное спасение?..  
\- Ты что, сейчас хочешь начать?  
\- Все равно ты не спишь.  
\- Ну хорошо.  
Решив, что рассказывать о том, что он думает, как Люк его раздражает, не стоит, Аш в задумчивости приглаживает свои волосы, позабыв, что они были заплетены в косу.  
\- Для меня это довольно просто. Сначала я пытаюсь сосредоточиться. Тебе должно быть легче, потому что я рядом. Не думай ни о чем, кроме своей цели. Можешь глаза закрыть для лучшей концентрации.  
Люк кивнул.  
\- Хорошо… можно я тебя за руку возьму?  
\- Это еще зачем?  
Реплика открывает один глаз и ехидно спрашивает:  
\- Боишься, что ли?  
\- Ничего подобного, - мгновенно злится Аш.  
Люк хмыкает и касается чужого запястья. Теплые пальцы копии и осторожные прикосновения не вызывают отвращения.  
\- Это ты так за руку взял?  
\- Без комментариев! Либо говори только по теме. Не отвлекай меня.  
Люк снова закрывает глаза, и Аш в бешенстве отворачивает лицо. Как все это бесит.  
\- Мне нужно не просто передать тебе мои слова, а понять причину твоего состояния. Не сопротивляйся, пожалуйста.  
\- Вообще-то ты лезешь в мою голову! Это подсознательное.  
\- Ты не доверяешь мне?  
\- Копаться в своих мыслях я бы никому не позволил.  
\- Это же не моя прихоть.  
Реплика хмурится и, протянув руку, дотрагивается до щеки Аша.  
\- Ты что делаешь?..  
\- Замолчи, - раздраженно говорит Люк, открывая глаза. В зеленой радужке плясали золотые искры.  
Аш вдруг ощутил жгучую боль во всем теле и одновременно с этим – как будто ему медленно ломали нос. Он дернулся, разрывая контакт и отталкивая реплику.  
\- Аш, что такое? – Люк моргнул, и золотые искорки исчезли.  
Бог-генерал медленно ощупал свое лицо и задрал рукав пижамы. Все было в порядке.  
\- Ты же сказал, что у тебя ничего не болит!  
\- Что?..  
\- Мне передались твои болевые ощущения после моих… приступов.  
Люк отвернулся.  
\- Прости.  
\- Поэтому ты спать не можешь?  
\- Ну, - замялся тот. – Это немного неудобно.  
\- Зачем тогда отказался от того, чтобы снова наложить мазь?  
\- С ней хорошо лежать под дозой снотворного, но на это нет времени. Ты ведь не сможешь быть королем, если имеешь такие непонятные проблемы.  
\- Мне еще далеко до того, чтобы становиться королем. Отец Наталии не жалуется на здоровье.  
\- Но ты ведь все равно им станешь. Тем более, через две недели будет официальная церемония, на которой ты будешь представлен как наследник… мне что-то такое говорила Наталия, но я не помню подробностей…  
\- Плохо, что не помнишь, потому что я от тебя впервые слышу о том, что такое мероприятие произойдет. Надеюсь, через две недели меня не коронуют без моего ведома.  
\- Это, наверное, очень сложно – управлять страной. Будешь всегда занят…  
\- Не смертельно.  
\- И ты не волнуешься?..  
\- Все было решено давным-давно. Нет смысла волноваться, потому что это неизбежно.  
\- Ты, наверное, будешь хорошим правителем, - улыбается Люк. – Я бы точно не смог нести такую ответственность.  
\- Это будет не завтра и не через две недели, смею предположить. Мундир виконта закину в шкаф еще нескоро.  
Он вдруг зажмурился и схватился за голову, наклонившись вперед, почти касаясь лбом своих коленей.  
\- Что такое? – обеспокоенный Люк придвинулся ближе, тронув Аша за плечо. Тот оттолкнул руку реплики, одновременно с этим резко подавшись вперед, и Люк оказался прижатым спиной к одеялу. Лицо Аша было слишком близко. Из-под спутанной челки на Люка смотрели безумные зеленые глаза с золотыми искрами.  
\- Аш, прекрати! Придурок! – полузадушено сипел Люк, которому не удавалось спихнуть с себя бога-генерала. Но сопротивляться слишком сложно, когда тебя прижимают к кровати и шарят по телу горячими руками; словно Аш точно знал, где и как именно нужно погладить и сжать, чтобы реплика становился послушным, даже против своей воли. Клон еле успел увернуться, и чужие губы мазнули по его щеке. Люк из последних сил дернулся, высвобождая руки и, оттянув роскошную красную косу в сторону, ребром ладони ударил в ту самую точку у первого позвонка, которую показал ему Джейд. Аш обмяк, и Люк, торопливо проверив его пульс, перевел дух. Подействовало. Если бы оказалось тщетно, сопротивление было бы безрезультатным. Аша он угомонил, но что делать с собственным возбуждением?.. Люк выругался и спихнул с себя бесчувственное тело. Здесь сквозняки повсюду, постоянно холодно, Джейд ни секунды не сомневается, что его затея провалится, и наверняка уже приготовил спич к отбытию будущего правителя Кимласки в приют душевнобольных. Но ничто временно не заботит Аша: лежит себе спокойно – в жизни бы так! Чего у него сегодня мозг переклинило, что он полез с поцелуями? Застой в личной жизни рушит психику? И чего он к Люку сунулся, он-то не девушка! Разозленный Люк выдернул из-под Аша край одеяла. "Будет тебе утром потрясение, приступы сразу забудут дорогу к тебе. Это как в случае с икотой – главное, удачно напугать", - мстительно подумал он. Реплика бесцеремонно вытряхнул Аша из одежды и разделся сам. Хорошо, что бог-генерал такой горячий, совсем как грелка, только больше. Косу Люк предусмотрительно перебросил Ашу за спину. Раньше продолжительность приступов была не очень долгой, и оставалось надеяться, что его оригинал проснется в обычном своем состоянии.  
Утром он был немилосердно разбужен из-за того, что его трясли за плечо.  
\- Немедленно просыпайся, черт возьми! Я требую объяснений!  
Люк поморщился и попытался спрятать голову под подушку, но Аш отобрал ее, напряженно глядя на реплику. Глаза его были лишены золотых искр.  
\- После этой чудовищной ночи тебе еще что-то неясно? – пробормотал Люк, подавив зевок.  
\- Что? – севшим голосом произнес Аш.  
Коса за ночь растрепалась.  
\- Что слышал!  
\- Что вчера произошло?  
\- Обидно, что ты не помнишь. Ну да, чем я особенней трупов, которых ты топишь в реке…  
\- Что ты мелешь? Какие трупы? Какая, бездна тебя дери, река?!  
\- Жаль, - веско уронил Люк, игнорируя чужое возмущение. – А было неплохо, - говорит он, и, чтобы добить Аша окончательно, совершает самый безумный поступок в своей жизни - прикрыв глаза и подавшись вперед, целует своего оригинала в губы, пользуясь его замешательством и временным бездействием.  
Аш стремительно бледнеет, потом краснеет. Люк с опозданием думает, что все происходящее может спровоцировать новый приступ – на этот раз сердечный. Наверное, поцелуй был все же лишний, но ведь нужно было закрепить неожиданно успешный обман…  
\- Ну да ладно, хорошо, что не помнишь, - продолжает реплика, хоть он уже жалеет о своем спектакле – Аш, кажется, в ужасе, что мог сделать что-то подобное. Он почти выбежал из спальни, хлопнув дверью. Люк закрыл глаза. Интересно, как Аш будет вести себя после этой сцены?..  
Провалявшись в кровати Аша до обеда и так его и не дождавшись, он нашел мятую рубашку и штаны, вяло подергал расческой волосы перед зеркалом и отправился на поиски своего оригинала. Но, пока он дошел до лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж, искать сбежавшего Аша расхотелось. Вместо этого он пошел в комнату, которая раньше, скорее всего, была кабинетом. Тут давно не убирали, и от обилия пыли Люк немедленно принялся чихать. Находиться здесь было невозможно, и он повернулся, чтобы уйти, как вдруг заметил книгу, валявшуюся под столом. Люк поднял ее, повертел в руках и решил отнести в гостиную.  
Он задумался, теребя в пальцах отросшую рыжую прядку у виска, и не сразу заметил присутствие Аша. Лицо бога-генерала было непроницаемо. Решив не уточнять, почему реплика предпочел надеть чужую рубашку вместо того, чтобы найти собственную, он подошел ближе и нетерпеливо произнес:  
\- Ты что, глухой? Я с тобой разговариваю, а не с креслом.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Попроси у Некроманта меч, а то что у тебя, что у меня скоро все рефлексы и навыки опустятся на низкий уровень.  
\- Я просил, - вздохнул Люк. – Не дает.  
\- Идиотизм. Ну чем тут заниматься? Я – да и ты тоже! – только и делаю, что сплю, и уже с ума схожу от безделья! Он что, думает, что ты должен мне терапию проводить круглосуточно?  
\- Я не знаю, - несчастный реплика посмотрел на собственные руки так, как будто уже забыл ощущение рукояти меча в ладони. – Меня это тоже немного угнетает.  
\- Немного?!  
\- Аш, не драматизируй… Это ведь ненадолго, - Люк мягко улыбнулся, видя, что Аш настроен пообщаться, и отнюдь не на тему сегодняшнего утра.  
Аш прищурился и чуть было не ляпнул: «Ты вообще подозрительно спокоен для клона, которого принудил к сексуальной связи его оригинал!», но вовремя опомнился. Может быть, и не было никакой связи. Поднимать эту тему он не хотел, да и реплика, судя по всему, тоже. Аш вообще не мог представить, что он мог целовать эти губы, сейчас так доверчиво улыбающиеся ему, расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке, раздвигать ноги копии и заниматься черт знает чем еще. С другой стороны, лучше, чтобы реплика тоже делал вид, как будто бы ничего не произошло. Думать обо всем этом не хотелось совершенно.  
\- Тебе не скучно, что ли? – зашел с другой стороны Аш.  
\- Немного, - уклончиво ответил Люк.  
\- Это слово меня уже бесит! Тут даже книга только одна! – не унимался Аш.  
Ну что это такое, в самом-то деле? Все происходящее страшно раздражало, зато реплика был подозрительно спокоен. Аш усилием воли попытался успокоиться.  
\- Ты сам не особенно хотел ее читать, насколько я помню.  
\- А теперь хочу. Читай мне вслух. Как медсестры читают больным, чтобы они угомонились.  
Люк озадаченно посмотрел на Аша, но этот каприз не вызвал у него внутреннего протеста.  
\- Хорошо…  
Аш расположился на диване напротив и со всем скепсисом, на который был способен, уставился на книгу в руках копии. Люк хмыкнул.  
\- «Безумная печаль» *, - прочитал он название.  
\- То, что надо для неуравновешенных, - не выдержал Аш.  
Люк бросил на него насмешливый взгляд.  
\- То, что доктор Бальфор прописал. А вообще… мне просто читать, или некоторые места пересказывать?  
\- Да как хочешь читай. Судя по названию, это должно успокаивать или приводить в уныние.  
Люк прилежно прочитал первую главу и выдал Ашу свою версию главы второй, как вдруг, подняв взгляд, увидел, что Аш заснул. Или прикидывался спящим. Проверять ни одну версию не хотелось.  
__________________  
* «Безумная печаль» сэра Ланселота Каннинга – придуманная книга, которую читает Родерику Ашеру его друг в рассказе Эдгара По «Падение дома Ашеров»

 

Люк отложил книгу и тихо вышел из комнаты. Зверский голод внезапно проснулся в нем, и он отправился на кухню. Еду кухарка, которую он никогда не видел, готовила одну и ту же, но сейчас было все равно, что то же самое он ел вчера или позавчера. Аш наверняка уже приходил сюда, пока Люк спал. На кухне они редко пересекались, и реплика, ища вилку, думал о том, как бы намекнуть Ашу, что можно было бы есть вместе, а не поодиночке.  
Аш и правда задремал, но проснулся, когда Люк замолчал. Он не думал, что реплика начнет читать вслух, но тот вдруг согласился, не начиная бессмысленный спор, и от этого было неожиданно приятно. Лежать в тишине было скучно.  
Реплики нигде не было видно. Не выдержал и сбежал? Было бы забавно. Половица под ногой Аша скрипнула особенно мерзко, прогибаясь. Аш наклонился, нажимая на нее костяшкой пальца, и она провалилась внутрь. В небольшой выемке лежала мутная бутылка. Отвинтив крышку, бог-генерал хмыкнул. Некромант развлекался, пряча в такое место спирт?  
До его слуха донеслось тихое звяканье, и он, кинув бутылку обратно и поправив половицу, пошел на звук. Это чашка задела блюдце, а реплика, сидя на маленьком балконе, смотрел черт знает куда и кутался в плед. Вечерело, и прохладный воздух заставил Аша повести плечами.  
\- Аш, присоединяйся ко мне! – заулыбался Люк, увидев бога-генерала. – Будешь чай?  
\- Он же холодный. Не хочу.  
\- Не холодный. Это специальный чайник. Внизу горит маленькая свечка, видишь? Подогревает…  
\- У тебя, может, еще вторая чашка случайно есть?  
\- Конечно есть, я две принес, на всякий случай.  
\- Давно тут сидишь?  
\- Не знаю… мне кажется, что давно. Ты заснул, и я решил тебе не мешать… Возьми плед, а то ветер холодный… я альбом случайно нашел в своей спальне, хочешь посмотреть?  
Аш подвигается ближе. Все равно здесь скука смертная. А так хоть не надо снова на кухню идти за чаем.  
\- Ты не знаешь, почему Некромант выбрал именно этот дом?  
\- Он жил здесь некоторое время. Все знают, кому принадлежит этот дом, и никто не полезет сюда. Он спрятал нас самым простым способом. Никто же не будет искать нас возле императорского дворца.  
\- Ясно. Что там у тебя за альбом?  
\- С изображениями городов. Ты же много в каких местах побывал, да? Я узнал только несколько пейзажей и достопримечательностей…  
Аш задумчиво переворачивает плотные страницы.  
\- Вот это, - он указал пальцем на сад, - Даат. А вот это…  
Люк внимательно слушает, рассматривая незнакомые улицы и здания. Становилось прохладней, и руки озябли. Он подносит ладони к губам, решив согреть их своим дыханием, а потом исподтишка косится на профиль Аша, и тот, мгновенно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, переводит взгляд со страницы на реплику.  
\- Чего ты на меня так смотришь? – больше для порядка, чем на самом деле, недовольно спрашивает Аш. – Если холодно, тогда давай пойдем в комнату.  
Люк встает и нерешительно произносит:  
\- Тебе с косой так хорошо, а сегодня ты ее заплетать не стал… хочешь, заплету тебе?  
\- Ты и себя в порядок привести не можешь, вечно то раздетый, то растрепанный.  
\- Неправда, - обиделся Люк. – Тебе лишь бы прицепиться к чему-то. У меня так волосы лежат, я их расчесываю, между прочим.  
\- Нечего было стричь черт знает как, - фыркнул Аш. – Что-то мне не верится, что они так лежат, несмотря на твои относительные усилия привести в порядок собственную голову. Что ты там плести умеешь, мне даже страшно представить.  
\- Ну как хочешь. У меня неплохо получается, между прочим.  
\- Ну-ну, - Аш зашел в комнату и, плотно закрыв стеклянную дверь за Люком, взял расческу с тумбочки и подсел к реплике, который успел плюхнуться на кровать.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Проверю, действительно ли у тебя руки не из того места растут или твои волосы и правда не поддаются приведению в порядок.  
\- Так нечестно. Ты же не хочешь рискнуть своими волосами.  
\- Не хочу. Но тут ужасно скучно.  
\- Что, при таких обстоятельствах с любым бы стал таким разговорчивым?  
\- Не знаю. Кроме как с тобой, у меня таких обстоятельств больше не возникло.  
Аш с серьезным выражением лица раз за разом проводит расческой по коротким волосам реплики и хмурится.  
\- Я же тебе говорил, что это бесполезно.  
\- Ты дворянин, и должен выглядеть соответствующе… но, впрочем, это и правда бессмысленно, - Аш со вздохом положил расческу себе на колени.  
\- Сейчас можно и расслабиться.  
\- Ты и так почти все время спишь.  
\- Хочу, и сплю. Что тут такого?  
\- Я бы тебе не советовал.  
\- Не спать в принципе я не могу.  
\- Ты соображаешь или нет? Если у меня начнется приступ, когда ты будешь спать как бревно, может произойти все, что угодно. Тут ни одна дверь не закрывается нормально, даже в ванной щеколда сломана!  
\- Тогда нам нужно скорее что-то сделать с твоими приступами. Аш, когда я в тот раз попытался синхронизироваться с тобой, я увидел золотой свет в твоих мыслях. Это было едва ощутимое ощущение, но его ни с чем нельзя перепутать. Это Лореляй. И мне нужно попытаться еще раз… чтобы попробовать поговорить с ним, или понять, что вообще происходит.  
\- Меня не покидает ощущение, что все это – просто эксперимент Джейда, - Аш повертел расческу в руках. Он привык постоянно носить перчатки, но здесь это было неуместно, а без них - непривычно.  
\- Он мой друг, он бы не стал…  
\- Откуда ты можешь знать, что творится в его голове? Он, конечно, создал технологию фомикрай, но контакт непосредственно с Седьмым Фононом ему не светит. Ты для него – единственное связующее звено, которое может открыть ему путь в до этого неизведанные области.  
\- Это все просто твои домыслы, - Люк неловко повернулся, и рубашка, прижавшаяся к телу, в очередной раз подарила неприятные ощущения. Он встал с кровати и решил переодеться в халат.  
\- Когда правда всплывет, будет уже поздно. И слишком болезненно – для тебя в первую очередь.  
\- Просто ты не доверяешь людям, - Люк потуже затянул пояс и сел возле Аша.  
\- А почему я должен это делать?  
\- Нельзя же постоянно видеть во всем подвох или второе дно.  
\- Я так всю жизнь живу.  
Аш с раздражением бросает расческу на кровать, поворачиваясь к своей копии. Люк замолкает на полуслове. Как он мог пропустить тот момент, когда взгляд Аша стал стеклянным, пустым? Если он сейчас решит снова пытаться убить реплику, Люку придется туго: он сидит слишком близко, и если у него еще может получится вскочить с кровати, то он обязательно запутается или в одеяле, или в ставшем таким неудобным халате.  
\- Аш, послушай… - как можно более спокойным голосом начал Люк. – Если бы ты мог сказать мне, что ты чувствуешь, когда у тебя это состояние… но ты почему-то не можешь говорить во время приступа…  
Видя бездействие Аша, Люк воодушевился. Пока он не проявляет агрессии, все идет достаточно неплохо.  
\- А когда ты в нормальном состоянии, мне очень сложно проникнуть в твое сознание. Ты знаешь, у меня плохо получается оградить тебя от моих эмоций и ощущений… поэтому мне нужно попробовать синхронизироваться с тобой сейчас… ты не против?..  
Люк протянул к нему руку, стараясь не делать резких движений, но Аш не дал прикоснуться к себе, перехватив руку копии за запястье.  
\- Я хочу помочь тебе, Аш… разве тебе самому не хочется стать прежним, вернуться к Наталии?..  
Зеленые глаза внимательно следят за каждым движением копии, выдавая огромное внутреннее напряжение. Золотые искорки то разгораются ярче, то затухают, и Люку иногда страшно – кто сейчас здесь, рядом с ним? Аш или Лореляй?  
\- Ты, конечно, мог бы спросить, почему я все это делаю… я имею ввиду помощь. А может, и не спросишь. Но ты очень важный для меня человек. И я боюсь потерять тебя. Ты даже в такой ситуации сопротивляешься... Твоя сила воли меня всегда восхищает. Я уже один раз чувствовал твою смерть. Мир без тебя какой-то неполный. Ты должен жить. Смерть или безумие так рано забрать тебя не может. Физическая ее сторона обошла тебя стороной, но сейчас ты еще в большей опасности. Кто слушает сейчас то, что я говорю?.. Ты или часть Лореляя в тебе? Джейд предполагает, что длительный контакт с Седьмым фононом негативно влияет на психику…  
Аш моргнул, и золотые искорки исчезли из его глаз.  
\- Некромант просто гений со своими очевидными выводами,- недовольно сказал он.  
\- Аш, ты действительно слышал то, что я говорил? – обрадовался Люк.  
\- Последние слова про кое-чьи догадки. Долго я был… не собой?..  
\- Несколько минут. Раньше ты был агрессивным, а теперь… не очень. У тебя получается противостоять ему?  
\- Я же больше не пытаюсь убить тебя.  
Люк решил не говорить о том, что Аш слишком сильно сжимал то его запястье, то его пальцы. Если ему хоть как-то помогает ощущение присутствия реплики, то это мелочи. Главное, чтобы не пытался покалечить.  
\- А у тебя получилось поговорить с ним?  
\- Пока не получается.  
\- Это безнадежно.  
\- Ты что, решил смириться с этим?  
\- Если даже ты ничего не можешь сделать, то все это бессмысленно. А я не знаю, как долго я смогу удерживаться от попыток причинить тебе вред. Мне это не нравится, чтобы ты там не думал по этому поводу.  
\- Я так не думаю. У нас получится с этим справиться.  
\- У «нас»? – фыркнул Аш.  
\- Да, - проигнорировал его скепсис Люк. – Давай еще раз попробуем.  
Он коснулся кончиками пальцев висков Аша, и тут же с виноватым видом опустил руки.  
\- Я чувствую, что у тебя голова болит… потерпишь еще немного?..  
\- Я и не такую боль раньше терпел. Делай, что хочешь, только чтоб польза от этого была.  
Люк внезапно придвинулся ближе и, закрыв глаза, вместо того, чтобы снова прикоснуться к виску Аша, вдруг погладил его по щеке. Зеленые глаза были полны удивления, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, золотые искры снова появились в его взгляде.  
\- Лореляй, мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Ты же меня слышишь, я знаю. Сейчас, когда Аш страдает, я чувствую тебя отчетливей, чем в прошлые разы. Зачем тебе Аш? – тихо произнес он.  
Аш положил голову на плечо реплики и крепко обнял его. Горячий шепот обжег ухо Люка.  
\- А тебе он зачем?  
Этот голос был совсем не похож на обычный голос бога-генерала. Новые, незнакомые резкие ноты неприятно резанули слух.  
\- Я тебе уже говорил – он очень важный для меня человек. Почему ты мне раньше не отвечал?  
\- Он мешал мне. И сейчас тоже, поэтому я не могу долго говорить.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Я хочу почувствовать человеческие эмоции.  
\- Используя тело Аша?  
\- Да.  
Теплые пальцы дотронулись до губ Люка.  
– Может, ему понравится, если ты снова его поцелуешь?  
\- Он этого не хочет, - покачал головой реплика. – Это все твои фантазии. Это, быть может, нравится тебе, но не ему. Аш не такой.  
\- Ты полагаешь, что я, знающий, о чем он думает, ошибаюсь?  
\- Да.  
\- И все равно ты решил поцеловать его утром?  
Люк пожал плечами.  
\- Это ничего не значит. Я сделал это, пытаясь сделать ситуацию правдоподобнее. А эмоции можно получать, не прибегая к физическому контакту.  
Аш обнял его и уткнулся лицом в шею реплики, затихнув на его руках. Через некоторое время он пошевелился и глухо застонал.  
\- Болит голова? – тихо спросил Люк.  
\- Очень, - невнятно пробормотал Аш.  
Люк гладил Аша по волосам, медленно пропуская сквозь пальцы красные пряди. Видеть Аша таким слишком непривычно. Люк привык, что Аш и самоуверенность были неотделимы друг от друга, но теперь он, постоянно сомневающийся, не уверенный в своем выздоровлении – из-за того, что он, Люк, не слишком убедителен, хотя так старается – теперь вынужден находиться в этом доме с репликой, и ведет себя так странно…  
\- Аш…  
\- Да?  
\- Я и правда так сильно тебя раздражаю?.. Я почувствовал это, когда синхронизировался с тобой.  
\- Не всегда. Меня бесит, когда ты постоянно извиняешься или жалко выглядишь. Это сильнее меня.  
\- Извиняться – это плохо, по твоему?  
\- Это ожидаемо. И выглядит как оправдание… или же им и является.  
\- Плохо, что ты так думаешь.  
Люк все так же гладит Аша по волосам, и тот снова закрывает глаза, не желая признаваться себе, что ему слишком нравится происходящее. Реплика касается его так, как ему нравится, и делает это интуитивно. Эти осторожные, мягкие однообразные движения так расслабляют… Когда-то давно, словно бы в прошлой жизни, ему хотелось, чтобы Ван так же гладил его по голове, поощряя его успехи, но эти желания быстро пропали, когда Аш понял, что из себя на самом деле представляет его наставник.  
Вдруг экран видеосвязи на столе замигал, озаряя полумрак комнаты бледно-голубым цветом, и Аш нехотя отодвинулся от реплики, хмурясь от звуков чужого голоса.  
\- Я не помешал? – вкрадчиво осведомился Джейд, коронным движением поправляя очки. – Такая идиллия, я тронут до глубины души.  
\- А чему ты хотел помешать? – Аш дернул воротник рубашки и встал с кровати. – Можешь не отвечать, - добавил он, с неудовольствием замечая ядовитую усмешку полковника.  
Люк нервно пригладил волосы.  
\- Ну что, Люк, - красные глаза переместили взгляд с Аша на его реплику, - контакт наладил с Лореляем, или пока только со своим оригиналом?  
\- С Лореляем пока что не очень получается, - щеки Люка внезапно покраснели, и Джейд не преминул обратить на это внимание:  
\- Вижу, все же что-то произошло, не правда ли?  
\- Прекрати его смущать, Некромант, - вмешался Аш.  
\- О, какая чуткость. Лореляй положительно на тебя воздействует, как оказалось.  
Аш криво улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.  
\- Что за характер, какой ужас, - будничным тоном произнес Джейд. – Люк, как хорошо, что единственное, что у вас общего – это внешность.  
\- Что на тебя нашло, Джейд?.. У нас и кроме этого много общего, - хмуро заметил Люк.  
\- О, вот как. Что же это?  
\- Способность чувствовать друг друга. Мы не о том говорим. Лореляй только сегодня говорил со мной, используя голос Аша, и я думаю, что это свидетельство того, что в Аше очень небольшое количество седьмых фононов. Частица Лореляя, наверное, каким-то образом проникла слишком глубоко в его сознание. Мы ведь не знаем точно, что с нами произошло в ядре планеты…  
Люк, не особенно вдаваясь в подробности, рассказал о состоянии Аша и о попытках контакта, дождался кивка собеседника и, обрадованный тем, что вся эта ситуация не так уж безнадежна, после разговора с Джейдом пошел искать Аша. Дом был маленький, но они то постоянно искали друг друга, то страдали от сквозняков, которым могли бы позавидовать многие замки. Он решил сначала заглянуть в его спальню, и не ошибся. При его появлении Аш отвернулся от окна.  
\- Меня бесит, что я узнаю новости вторым, особенно когда это касается меня, но что там с этим Лореляем? Решил пообщаться?  
\- Не особенно много он мне успел сказать, - Люк подошел к кровати и сел на край. - Мне нужно еще раз попробовать. Он сказал, что раньше не мог говорить потому, что ты сопротивлялся. А сегодня получилось, потому что у тебя голова болела… а сейчас ты себя как чувствуешь?..  
\- Нормально, - буркнул Аш и растянулся на постели возле сидящего Люка. Реплика нерешительно погладил его по волосам.  
\- У него есть какая-то цель?  
\- Он сказал мне, что хочет почувствовать человеческие эмоции.  
\- Не уточнил, какие?  
\- Нет.  
\- Прекрасно. Завтра ему захочется умереть, и что тогда? Мое мнение по этому поводу его не волнует, видимо.  
Люк отвел взгляд. Невысказанные фразы «ты бесполезный» и «зря я к тебе обратился» давили на него. Что странно, таких мыслей в голове Аша не было – они были только в сознании реплики.  
\- Извини, - тихо сказал он, беря Аша за руку и пытаясь сконцентрироваться.  
\- Пользуешься моментом? Ты делаешь успехи.  
Золотых искр в глазах Аша было больше, чем в предыдущие разы.  
\- Я хочу помочь ему, и мне все равно, что для этого надо будет сделать. Что ты собираешься делать дальше?  
\- Получить то, что я хочу.  
\- Какие эмоции тебе нужны?  
\- Сильные. Обоюдные.  
Аш закрыл глаза и замолчал. Люк нащупал пульс и стал считать про себя. Шестьдесят ударов в минуту. Все было относительно нормально.  
\- Какого черта только что произошло? – раздраженный голос бога-генерала заставил реплику вздрогнуть.  
Люк подавил желание резко отдернуть руку и спросил:  
\- Ты не помнишь? Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Ты топишь меня в своих чувствах, и мне очень трудно подавлять эту мерзость – проклятый Седьмой фонон – внутри себя. Чувствую себя отвратительно. А тебе и правда было так страшно – тогда, когда я умер? – вдруг резко сменил тему Аш, приподнимаясь на локте. – Я мог чувствовать твои эмоции, но не понимать их.  
\- Очень страшно. Твое лицо было такое застывшее… я думал, что тот момент, когда ты рассказал мне, что я реплика, был самым ужасным в моей жизни, но я ошибся. Чувствовать, что жизнь покинула тебя, было еще невыносимей. Ведь все были живы, когда я узнал правду о себе, и ничего непоправимого не произошло. А тогда… тогда, казалось, ничего нельзя было исправить. Чувство было такое, словно внутри меня что-то сломалось.  
\- Я часто слышал, что перед смертью люди думают о своей жизни, о близких… а я чувствовал только боль. Думать о чем-то другом не было ни сил, ни времени. Потом я понял, что умирать так глупо мне не хочется. Это было не то сражение, которое должно было бы стать последним. Раны болели, каждый вдох приближал исход. Мне не было страшно. Мне было никак. Усталость и апатия поглощали меня вместе с болью. Потом я умер. А потом открыл глаза среди проклятых цветов. Это было странно, но это не имело никакого значения по сравнению с тем, что я снова мог… что я не умер, - тихо сказал Аш. – Хотя… я смутно помню, что именно чувствовал. Я думал, что меня всего заполнят мысли о Наталии, но я думал о том, удастся ли тебе победить Вана.  
\- Это делает меня счастливым – то, что ты сейчас здесь, со мной, и не исчез из моей жизни. Очень больно, когда важные для тебя люди умирают.  
Аш задумчиво смотрит на своего клона. Он не думал, что для Люка он является настолько важным. Не думал или старательно гнал прочь подобные мысли? Раньше он не придавал значения подобному, а теперь, когда реплика так искренне хочет помочь ему, он чувствует, что если бы Люк куда-то запропастился, он бы беспокоился – как минимум. Его отношение к Люку было каким угодно, но не наплевательским.  
Реплика не смотрит на Аша, чувствуя неловкость после сказанного. Он не жалел о своих словах, но пауза затягивалась, и он нерешительно поднял взгляд. Аш рассеянно наматывал на палец алую длинную прядь. Его внезапная тишина не смущала. Но он и не злился на эти откровения, серьезно думая о словах, которые сказал ему Люк. Они не были для Аша абсолютно внезапными, просто раньше он предпочитал не задумываться об этом. Отношения между ним и его копией всегда были сложнее и запутаннее, чем между любыми другими людьми.  
\- Я почему-то привык к твоему присутствию, - наконец сказал Аш. – Если что-то или кто-то мне не нравится, то я не меняю своего мнения. Так что тебе повезло…  
\- О, это так превосходно, - Люк не сдержался и улыбнулся.  
Едва ощутимое напряжение пропало. Аш хмыкнул.  
\- Сначала я тебя ненавидел, потом ты меня раздражал, а сейчас я не знаю, что именно я чувствую – но точно, что ничего из вышеперечисленного. Что-то другое.  
\- Главное, что что-то другое.  
Аш всегда испытывал к реплике хоть и смешанные, но всегда сильные чувства. Да, сначала ненавидел. Да, очень долго Люк его раздражал. Но это проклятое обаяние реплики, та его черта, которой не было у его оригинала, против воли последнего смягчала их непростые отношения. Ведь невозможно долго злиться, когда Люк улыбается ему… хоть и не всегда он так делал. Раньше он гораздо чаще спорил с богом-генералом, и до драки не раз доходило. А после того случая, когда слишком увлекся выяснением несуществующих отношений и не обратил внимания на приближающуюся армию Малькута – а ведь это немыслимо для того, кто командует специальной дивизией рыцарей Ордена Лореляя! – он начал задумываться о том, почему он был настолько ослеплен всепоглощающей ненавистью. И вместе с тем испытывал странную радость, когда реплика обнимал его в долине Татару, не ставшей их общей могилой. Он действительно ощущал восторг оттого, что был жив, и что Люк не стал одним целым с Лореляем и его чертовыми фононами. Он обнимал его не по инерции, а по собственному желанию, и разве не это было самым весомым доказательством того, что он относился к нему не как к другу или брату, а как к тому, кто имеет большее значение, не вмещающееся в вышеперечисленные слова?.. Не любовь, не братские чувства, но сильная, тщательно скрываемая от себя самого и окружающих неосознанная, странная, глубокая привязанность, притаившаяся в сердце и не желающая его покидать.  
\- Ты и правда дурной. Хотеть мне помогать после всего этого…  
\- Я настойчивый – у нормальных людей это так называется. Но у тебя, конечно же, все по-другому…  
Люк улыбался, и в глазах его не было страха. Ашу повезло, что реплика был абсолютно незлопамятным.  
\- Раньше ты был глупый и наглый. А теперь ты глупый и извиняющийся. И еще мне нравились твои волосы… или правильно будет сказать, что мне нравятся мои собственные волосы, если ты – это я?.. В общем, так тоже неплохо, с короткими, но раньше было лучше.  
\- Ты думаешь?.. Но снова отращивать волосы – это такая морока…  
Люк улыбался уже уверенней, чем в начале разговора, вспоминая, как при попытке контакта с Лореляем он почувствовал все то, что чувствовал Аш, вплоть до ноющего шрама на груди и тяжести волос, слегка оттягивающих голову назад. Он думал, что забыл, каково это – когда спину то щекочут, то греют собственные длинные волосы, но это было заблуждением. И легкое сожаление слегка кольнуло его воспоминанием, когда он тяготился домашним арестом и ждал прихода Гая, который утром и вечером подолгу расчесывал яркие рыжие волосы с золотыми кончиками. Гайлардия думал, что Люк не видит, когда, как он считал, незаметно от своего друга он заплетал тому волосы в свободную косу. Люк, хотя и не одобрял подобного, не делал увлекающемуся Гаю замечаний по этому поводу, хоть и видел в отражении блестящей поверхности шкафа все манипуляции Гая, который был осторожен и вместе с тем не обратил внимания на такую мелочь. Если это помогало удержать Гая в комнате Люка, то пускай делает, что хочет. Когда это слишком затягивалось и Люк проявлял нетерпение, - стул с жесткой спинкой не располагал к долгому сидению, - то Гай извиняющимся тоном говорил, что волосы просто запутались, а сам торопливо расплетал импровизированную косу.  
Аш рядом пошевелился, подвигая к себе подушку и обнимая ее. Почему-то так всегда получалось – перед Люком обнажались все слабости Аша, и даже эту свою проблему касательно приступов он не мог разделить ни с кем другим, кроме реплики.  
Люк, видя, что тот продолжает внимательно слушать, продолжил:  
\- Я всегда чувствовал, что мне не хватает еще чего-то, кроме свободы. Как будто где-то далеко была какая-то часть меня, очень важная.  
\- И ты нашел то, чего тебе не хватало?  
\- Да.  
Люк устало улыбнулся и с сожалением стал выпутываться из одеяла.  
\- Куда ты?  
\- Пойду к себе, спать хочется... Хотя я тут очень согрелся…  
\- Оставайся. Как ни странно, но, пока ты рядом, мне не так сильно приходится сражаться за собственное сознание. Как будто его успокаивает твое присутствие.  
\- Может быть, пока я рядом, он ощущает мои и твои эмоции, и получает то, что хочет? – предположил Люк, с удовольствием снова заворачиваясь в одеяло.  
\- Ужасно прозвучало.  
\- Наверное… ой, а что это у тебя?  
\- Где? – недоуменно спросил Аш, глядя, как реплика закатывает рукав его рубашки. – А, это шрам. Ты что, шрамов никогда не видел?  
\- Видел... и чувствовал их, при синхронизации, но видеть именно твои – это совсем другое…  
Сон как рукой сняло. Люк помялся, а потом нерешительно попросил:  
\- А у тебя ведь еще есть шрамы? Можно, я посмотрю?  
\- Можно, - пожимает плечами Аш, снимая рубашку. И чего это вдруг его шрамы так заинтересовали реплику? – Только предупреждаю: это не очень-то и зрелищно, ничего особенного.  
\- Ложись, а то мне не видно ничего, - Люк подвигает ночник к самому краю тумбочки и устраивается рядом, подперев голову рукой. Прохладные пальцы осторожно касаются контура старых рубцов - на плечах, руках, груди; длинный шрам на боку тянется за пояс штанов.  
\- Так много...  
\- Самым болезненным был вот этот, - Аш перехватывает руку реплики и прикладывает его прохладную ладонь к безобразному шраму на груди. - И этот, - он передвигает ладошку Люка на левый бок. - По сравнению с этими двумя - остальные просто царапины.  
\- Но ведь ты мог избавиться от шрамов...  
\- Они - часть меня, моя память. И я уже и привык к ним, и нашел в них своеобразную прелесть.  
\- Да, что-то в этом есть, - несмело соглашается Люк.  
Глаза Аша то и дело закрывались. Когда тебя вот так гладят, это действует очень усыпляюще.  
\- Насмотрелся? Мне уже тоже спать хочется. Потом как-нибудь остальные покажу.  
\- А что, еще есть?  
\- Есть, - сонно ответил Аш. – Выключай свет.  
\- Как скажешь… Спокойной ночи.  
Но Аш не ответил, заснув почти мгновенно. Люк подложил ладонь под щеку и закрыл глаза. В доме было необычайно тихо, и только тихий стук капель дождя по подоконнику нарушал общее внезапное спокойствие.

 

Утром Аш апатично кивнул на предложение Люка позавтракать вместе.  
\- Тебе нехорошо? – в очередной раз спрашивал реплика, беспокоясь из-за нехарактерного поведения бога-генерала.  
\- Мне нормально.  
Люк заметил несколько золотых искр в его зеленых, словно потускневших глазах, но, даже видя отсутствие агрессии, не решился больше задавать вопросы. Аш без интереса покосился в зеркало и прошел мимо него, игнорируя растрепанные после сна волосы.  
\- Где та книга, которую ты читал мне?  
\- В моей комнате. Принести тебе?  
\- Нет, не нужно.  
Он отставил чашку с чаем и вышел из кухни, оставив Люка наедине с его тревогой. Позже, когда реплика, не выдержав, заглянул в свою спальню, то увидел, как Аш меланхолично перелистывает страницы, сидя на кровати.  
Так бесцельно и прошел день. К разговорам атмосфера не располагала, и Люк чудовищно скучал. Не хотелось ни спать, ни есть, а его оригинал вяло реагировал на попытки завязать разговор. Для того, чтобы связаться с Джейдом, нужно было иметь больше информации, а просто так беспокоить наверняка как всегда занятого полковника не было никакого смысла.  
Люк, решивший убить время, принимая ванну, случайно обнаружил на полке, где лежала мочалка, записку, оставленную кухаркой. Прочитав ее, он вздохнул. Может быть, это известие приведет в чувство Аша?..  
Он не ошибся. Как только Аш услышал о проблеме, тотчас отложил книгу, вскочил с кровати и возмущенно спросил:  
\- Это что за издевательство? Как это – вода только для одного? Сначала приходится жить в этом доме с чертовыми сквозняками, а теперь, видите ли, перебои с горячей водой? И это – поздней осенью? Я пойду первым!  
\- С чего бы вдруг? - мгновенно завелся Люк, зло комкая записку. – Почему это ты решил, что можешь идти первым?  
\- Какие у тебя есть варианты, кроме того, что ты хочешь оказаться первым?  
\- Ты что, компромиссы искать не умеешь?  
\- Кто бы говорил!  
\- Да уж не ты! Вместе пойдем!  
\- Что?! – краска бросилась в лицо Ашу. – Совсем уже, что ли?  
\- Я не понял, - Люк нахмурился. - Что в этом такого? Чем ты собрался меня удивить?  
\- Так, ладно. А почему ты не видишь ничего такого в том, чтобы? ...  
\- А что я должен там видеть?.. – искренне удивился Люк. – Я, например, раньше часто принимал ванну с Гаем.  
\- Без подробностей!  
\- Да что с тобой такое?! Если тебя волнует, что кто-то узнает… так ведь никто не узнает.  
\- Меня это не волнует.  
Люк ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты что, боишься, что ли?  
Прием был нечестный, но действенный. Брови Аша моментально почти сошлись на переносице от ярости. Люк украдкой вздохнул. Сейчас начнется локальный апокалипсис. И, пока Аш собирался высказать в очередной раз, что он думает об этой ситуации и о реплике в частности, - а, судя по выражению его лица, цензурных слов будет катастрофически мало, - Люк схватил его за руку и потащил в ванну. Он успел изучить реакции Аша, и в такой ситуации его бы спасла только собственная решительность.  
\- Аш, смотри на вещи проще, - заявил он. – Вода остывает, пока мы тут… разговариваем. Я потом все выслушаю, ладно? Осторожней, тут скользко, - нарочито обеспокоенно продолжил он, толкнув озверевшего Аша. Тот поскользнулся, не удержался на ногах и с проклятиями плюхнулся в переполненную водой ванну, как был – в одежде.  
\- Я тебя сейчас убью, - прошипел он, отбрасывая мокрые волосы с лица.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, но сначала разденься, ладно?.. Принимать ванну в одежде неудобно…  
\- Очень умное предложение, особенно после того, как ты меня толкнул!  
\- Я? Тебя? Ты же сам поскользнулся!  
\- А вот ни черта подобного! Ты, ублюдок, какого черта ты делаешь?!  
\- Раздеваюсь, что же еще?..  
Люк знал, что делает. Он потянул пояс, и халат упал на залитые водой плиты пола. Повернувшись к взбешенному Ашу спиной, он негромко сказал:  
\- Ты же сказал, что я могу попросить тебя о помощи, помнишь? Мне не очень удобно… из-за этого, - он повел плечами, и Аш замолчал, угрюмо глядя на его спину, всю в красных, едва заживших следах от хлыста. – Если резко двигаться, раны открываются…  
\- В таком случае ты мог просто сказать об этом, - переборов себя, процедил Аш.  
\- Я хотел, но ты начал злиться, и это совсем из головы вылетело, - виновато ответил Люк, опускаясь в ванну. – О, водичка как раз, еще горячая, ты не находишь? Давай помогу тебе снять рубашку…  
\- Не надо!  
Люк рассеянно кивнул, продолжая расстегивать пуговицы. Главное – не обращать внимание ни на испепеляющий взгляд, ни на общий недовольный вид. Все его надежды были на то, что Аш не будет слишком агрессивным, видя последствия своих действий, и они сполна оправдались. Золотые искры давно потухли в его взгляде, и он казался прежним, что радовало Люка.  
Аш оттолкнул его руки, пытаясь снять мокрые брюки. Для такого маленького дома здесь была удивительно большая ванна. Отбросив мокрые вещи, он плеснул водой в лицо не ожидавшему такого Люку.  
\- Эй! Перестань!  
\- Это тебе надо было перестать, - фыркнул Аш. – Ты постоянно втягиваешь меня в свои идиотские выходки!  
\- Ну-ну, - примирительно начал Люк, мокрыми руками зачесывая волосы назад. – Зато ты согреешься перед сном, разве это так плохо? Тут сквозняки, и не слишком уютно, а после ванны так хорошо… видишь, ничего такого нет в том, чтобы принимать ванну вместе.  
\- У тебя что, спина не болит из-за воды?  
\- Не-а. Мазь Джейда, наверное, даже мертвого воскресит.  
Аш скривился, но комментировать не стал. Странное апатичное состояние, одолевающее его почти весь день, наконец-то прошло. Частица Лореляя вела себя непонятно: не пыталась захватить контроль над его разумом, но вместе с тем ее присутствие ощущалось очень отчетливо.  
\- Эй, убери от меня свои ноги!  
\- Куда мне их деть? Протяни свои, и мы нормально поместимся. Или ты стесняешься?  
\- Как же ты меня достал…  
Люк вдруг погрузил руку в воду и схватил Аша за колено, отчего тот дернулся.  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь?  
\- Решил тебе помочь. Тут стало слишком душно, да? У тебя лицо покраснело…  
\- Не смотри на мое лицо. И не трогай меня!  
\- Да что с тобой?  
\- Мне щекотно, идиот!  
Люк изо всех сил старался удержать серьезное выражение лица. Губы то и дело предательски дрожали, и Аш, видя эти титанические усилия подавления смеха, демонстративно отвернулся, но ноги все же протянул.  
\- Твои предпочтения не изменились, - вдруг заметил он.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Пена в ванне – клубничная, - вздохнул Аш, едва заметно улыбнувшись.  
\- Это совпадение.  
\- Ага.  
\- Я серьезно!  
\- Да что ты оправдываешься, - Аш прикрыл ладонью губы, скрывая улыбку и глядя на всполошившегося Люка, который снова горячо пытался ему что-то доказать.  
\- Перестань. Какая разница – клубничная или какая-нибудь другая?  
\- Никакой разницы. Но клубничная все же забавнее.  
Люк фыркнул. Надо же, как Ашу запомнился его шампунь – тогда, когда им пришлось прятаться от учений армии Малькута. Маленькие детали складывались в общую картину отношения Аша к своей копии, и ненависти в новой жизни не было места.  
\- Аш…  
\- Да?  
\- Даже несмотря на трудности с Лореляем… скажи, ты рад своему возвращению?  
Аш пристроил затылок на бортик ванны, съехав в воду почти по подбородок.  
\- Ты выбираешь потрясающе неподходящие моменты для таких вопросов. Это вроде было понятно, еще когда мы оказались в этой проклятой долине Татару. Быть живым психом конечно же лучше, чем мертвым. Хотя я так стремился уничтожить Вана и Пророчество, что совсем не представлял, что жизнь продолжится и после всего этого. Эй, я же сказал, что мне щекотно!  
\- Извини… Я просто заметил шрам на твоей ноге…  
\- Трогать меня при этом обязательно?  
\- Когда видишь что-то непонятное, чаще всего хочется это потрогать, чтобы... ну…  
\- Ну и зачем же?  
\- Чтобы понять, что это такое, - нашелся Люк.  
\- Глупо.  
\- Неважно. А на левой ноге тоже есть?  
\- Куда ты руки тянешь? Прекрати!  
Аш с нервным смешком попытался сесть ровно, но его руки скользнули по дну ванной, и, не находя опоры, он съехал в воду окончательно.

 

Он отказался от ужина, все еще злясь на реплику, которому вздумалось хохотать до икоты над его погружением на дно ванной. После сравнения с затонувшей баржей Аш вспылил, выбрался из ванной и удалился, стараясь не обращать внимание на комментарии Люка вперемешку с просьбами остаться и не дуться на это маленькое недоразумение.  
Люк же, быстро заскучавший без своего оригинала, через время тоже решил заканчивать водные процедуры. Не спеша вытершись большим махровым полотенцем, он провел ладонью по запотевшему зеркалу. Надо было пойти в спальню и переодеться, ведь халат, который он так необдуманно отставил на полу, промок насквозь. Внутренне вяло сражаясь с желанием пойти спать, а не ужинать, Люк потыкал вилкой в еду и мужественно стал кромсать ножом отбивную, решив быстро съесть ее и не мучить себя больше. Странно, но в этом месте аппетит пропал безвозвратно, хотя еда была вполне съедобной. Сполоснув тарелку, сонный Люк поплелся в гостиную. Так рано Аш бы не пошел в свою спальню, а значит, оставалось только одно место, где он мог бы находиться.  
Аш действительно сидел у камина в гостиной, подперев щеку рукой и глядя в чашку. Только в этой комнате было достаточно тепло по вечерам. Люк нерешительно замер. Может, он спит в кресле?.. Но Аш пошевелился и слегка повернул голову, показывая этим, что заметил своего клона.  
\- Я думал, ты заснул…  
\- Не спится. Хватит у меня за спиной стоять. Или уходи, или иди сюда.  
Люк заозирался в поисках места, куда бы сесть. Другое кресло стояло далеко и было слишком громоздким, чтобы подвинуть его, и поэтому реплика сел на мягкий ковер, возле кресла Аша.  
\- А ты чего бродишь? Тоже со сном не сложилось?  
\- За окном сильный дождь, ветки деревьев бьют по подоконнику… трудно будет заснуть.  
Люк привалился плечом к креслу и пристроил голову на подлокотник.  
\- Аш, а ты почему не спишь?  
\- Не хочется.  
\- Мне без тебя холодно.  
\- Меня легко может заменить одеяло.  
\- Не может. Оно не живое. Как-то несправедливо, что тепло только здесь…  
Аш рассеянно кивнул. Думать ни о чем не хотелось. Наверное, лучше и правда было идти спать. Он покосился на Люка.  
\- Ты что, тут спать собрался?  
\- Тут тихо и уютно, и глаза сами закрываются. Хочется выпить чай, но на кухню идти лень…  
Аш хмыкнул и сунул реплике свою чашку.  
\- Хочешь – пей, он еще теплый.  
\- Что это ты такой щедрый? Надоело чашку держать, и решил мне ее дать?  
\- Не хочешь – не надо.  
\- Хочу.  
Люк потрогал чашку и довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Об нее так руки хорошо греть…  
\- Допивай давай, и я спать пойду. Сидеть надоело.  
Взгляд реплики выводил его из себя, заставляя вспоминать то, как этому лицу катились слезы от переизбытка радостных эмоций, когда оказалось, что они выжили после того, что произошло на Эльдранте. Аш тогда и сам был потрясен, и наверное именно поэтому стал утешать его, говоря что-то бессвязное и бессмысленное, и стирать с лица Люка слезы, гладя его по плечу, непонятно зачем стараясь успокоить.  
\- Почему ты плачешь? Мы ведь не умерли.  
\- Я очень рад, что ты живой, - невнятно пробормотал Люк. - Я так переживал... Когда тебя ранили...  
\- Не поверишь, но меня это тоже взволновало...  
Люк обнимал его за шею, уткнувшись лицом в красные волосы, и Аш, устав его успокаивать, просто обнял того за талию. Мысль о том, чтобы оттолкнуть реплику, даже не пришла ему в голову.  
\- Ну что там, угомонился? Пойдем, нам еще неизвестно сколько пешком идти...  
Люк в последний раз шмыгнул носом.  
\- Куда ты так торопишься?..  
\- Испорчу момент восстания из мертвых своим желанием чего-нибудь съесть.  
Люк растерянно смотрел на улыбку Аша - не ехидную или злую, а удивительно мягкую.  
\- Пойдем, - решительно произнес Аш и, встав на ноги, потянул Люка за рукав. - А то увидят тебя в таком виде твои обожаемые друзья, и решат, что я непонятно что сделал с тобой...  
Люк тогда несмело улыбнулся в ответ – так же, как и сейчас, ставя на столик уже пустую чашку. Слишком много неуместных воспоминаний. Раньше ненависть к реплике не давала ему заснуть, а теперь он, как ни в чем не бывало, спит вместе с ним.  
Аш покосился на притихшего Люка. Наверное, сегодня тоже лучше спать с репликой. Он чувствовал, что к вечеру или ночи чаще всего частица Седьмого Фонона в нем пыталась заполучить его сознание, но, когда реплика был рядом, противостоять этим попыткам было или очень легко, или не приходилось вовсе.  
\- Ну что, допил? Пойдем спать.  
\- Да, сейчас, - Люк поднялся и, решив не возвращаться на кухню, чтобы отнести чашку, оставил ее на журнальном столике. – Погода еще такая, постоянно пасмурно и дождь то и дело идет, спать хочется почти всегда.  
\- Идиотское состояние. Я чувствую себя амебой.  
\- Для амебы ты достаточно активный, не находишь?  
Аш метнул в улыбающегося Люка гневный взгляд, и тот попытался сделать бесстрастное лицо. Как часто бывало, безрезультатно.  
Реплика не уточнял, кто куда идет спать, приняв как должное то, что раз они уже спали вместе, то и дальше не будут делать исключений на время пребывания в этом холодном доме. Лишние вопросы все бы испортили. А так их молчаливое соглашение позволило обоим пожелать спокойной ночи друг другу и закрыть глаза в одной постели. Аш, утомленный постоянной борьбой за собственный рассудок, засыпал мгновенно.  
Люк прислушался. Аш спал. Дождь прекратился, и сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы просочился тусклый свет уличного фонаря. Кровавые волосы почти скрывали лицо спящего, и Люк боязливо протянул руку, пальцем осторожно заправляя длинную прядь Ашу за ухо. Умел же он выглядеть адекватным, когда спал. Спать с ним было даже приятно - во сне Аш или придвигался очень близко, или обнимал Люка, словно подушку, отчего было теплее и как-то совсем хорошо, совсем спокойно.  
Что бы Аш не говорил, Люк почему-то знал, что он не сделает ему ничего плохого. С каждым днем агрессия Аша снижала свою активность, и Люка это настораживало. Апатичный Аш пугал его. Ему нравился Аш таким, каким он был, даже если в адрес реплики тот редко утруждал себя хорошим тоном. Он не хотел, чтобы Аш менялся, он ценил его таким, каким он был: нетерпимым, высокомерным, противоречивым. Единственное, чего бы он желал изменить - это сделать отношение к себе более ... объективным. Он ведь и правда не заслуживал такого к себе отношения, хотя безусловно они стали терпимее относиться друг к другу после возвращения.

 

Гай все еще раздумывал, верить или нет своим глазам. В широкой постели крепко спали Люк и Аш. Рука Аша лежала на подушке возле лица Люка, и реплика во сне слегка сжимал запястье бога-генерала. Так же Люк спал возле Гая, когда был маленьким и боялся темноты, так же он спал рядом с Тиа, которая почти поселилась в его спальне в последнее время. Гай бы еще черт знает до чего додумался бы, но тут Люк пошевелился, осторожно отпустил руку Аша и выскользнул из-под одеяла. Аш спал одетым - в полурасстегнутой рубашке и штанах; Люк и сам был одет. Хрупкое подтверждение несостоявшейся близости. На кухне зажегся свет, и Гай переместился туда. Люк жадно пил воду из высокого стакана.  
Вернувшись в спальню, он снова, ложась, взял Аша за руку. Но бог-генерал заворочался и придвинулся ближе к Люку - настолько, что их губы почти соприкасались. Против того, что наблюдать это было мучительно, Гай поддался влиянию момента. Аш и Люк, спящие в одной кровати, были восхитительны. Ошибочно было бы думать, что они части одного целого: они оба слишком индивидуальны.  
И на следующую ночь все было таким же. Гай задумчиво повертел маленький камешек в пальцах. Хотелось услышать версию Люка обо всем происходящем. Насколько ему было известно, Люк должен был сейчас быть в лаборатории Джейда, по словам самого полковника, а Аш – на границе Кимласки, в целях оттачивания дипломатического искусства.  
Люк мгновенно поднял голову, когда камешек тихо ударился о стекло. Он покосился на крепко спящего Аша, поправил одеяло и тихо вышел из спальни, решив обуться за дверью, чтобы не шуметь. Смутная догадка таилась где-то в глубине сознания, но он был слишком сонный, чтобы вспоминать, почему стук в окно показался таким знакомым. Ладонь внезапно зажала ему рот, и Люк дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из захвата.  
\- Тише ты, это я, - простонал Гай, которому Люк заехал локтем в живот. – Я все время забываю, какой ты опасный…  
\- Гай? Что ты тут делаешь? – растерялся Люк. – Откуда ты узнал об этом месте?  
\- А ты сам ничего мне рассказать не хочешь?  
\- Ты ведь так занят в последнее время, и я не хотел тебя отвлекать…  
Гай озадаченно смотрел на друга. Неужели он обиделся?.. Это было так по-детски мило.  
\- Но ведь сейчас я ничем не занят.  
\- Я не могу…  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты тогда тоже будешь вынужден лгать, как и я.  
\- Это неважно. Ты мой друг, и я волнуюсь! У тебя какие-то проблемы, да?  
\- Не у меня… у Аша.  
\- А ты при чем?  
\- Я пытаюсь помочь ему.  
\- Он не может справится со своими проблемами? На него не похоже.  
\- То есть, я настолько бесполезный, что ко мне и обратиться за помощью нельзя? – обиделся Люк.  
Последние дни и так были напряженными, и слова Гая зацепили его.  
\- Я не это имел ввиду. Что ты такой нервный? Я понимаю, что я не к месту, но все же…  
\- Ты неправ! – перебил его фон Фабр. – Я рад тебя видеть. Просто сейчас все очень сложно.  
\- Расскажи мне, что происходит? – настойчиво произнес Гай. – Или ты мне не доверяешь?  
\- Конечно доверяю! Но… я не хочу, чтобы ты на вопросы о том, где сейчас я или Аш, начинал говорить неправду.  
\- Люк, ты ведь знаешь, что я не уйду, не узнав, что тут творится.  
\- Лучше скажи, откуда ты узнал про этот дом?  
\- Как-то на днях зашел к Джейду раньше, чем мне полагалось, и услышал конец твоего с ним разговора. Потом, когда его срочно вызвали во дворец, я случайно оказался в его кабинете и посмотрел, откуда исходил сигнал. Я думал, что ты помогаешь в экспериментах – так все думают! – и поэтому был спокоен. Я действительно был очень занят, и я хотел бы видеться с тобой чаще, но мое положение обязывает меня заниматься некоторыми очень скучными делами. Но теперь, когда ты здесь, непонятно почему, и с царапиной на щеке – все это вызывает беспокойство. Почему ты не рассказал мне, и вообще – зачем держать все в тайне?  
\- Ты был занят, - вздохнул Люк. – Я пытался с тобой связаться, но получил вежливый отказ от твоего секретаря.  
\- Я не знал, что ты хотел поговорить со мной, - недоуменно сказал Гай.  
Он не думал, что с новым секретарем возникнет такая проблема. В конце концов, он же специально сказал, что Люк – исключение, и для него не существует ограничений в графике Гардиоса… Решив утром разобраться с этой неясной ситуацией, он посмотрел на друга.  
\- Все же… ты расскажешь мне?  
\- Никому не говори об этом, ладно?  
\- Конечно же, не скажу, - Гай уселся на край стола, приготовившись слушать.  
\- У Аша начались странные приступы, во время которых он переставал себя контролировать. Пока ситуация не стала еще хуже, он попросил меня о помощи, и я согласился. Потом я связался с Джейдом, который очень заинтересовался этим случаем. Он поселил нас здесь… и предоставил… как это называется… алиби, правильно?  
Гай кивнул, и Люк продолжил:  
\- Чтобы понять, что творится с Ашем, я синхронизировался с ним и понял, что после того, как мы вернулись из ядра планеты, в нем осталась частица Седьмого Фонона. Как ты знаешь, Лореляй несколько… своеобразное и непредсказуемое существо. И сейчас эта частица негативно влияет на Аша, пытаясь свести его с ума.  
\- Ого, как все серьезно… - Гай потер подбородок. – И ты сам пытаешься справится со всем этим?  
\- Вроде того. Я чувствую, что Аш скоро проснется, - Люк с виноватым видом отвел взгляд. – Тебе лучше уйти. Когда все закончится, я не буду передавать тебе радостную новость или что-то вроде того. Я приду к тебе в гости и лично все расскажу, хорошо?  
\- В таком случае я буду ждать тебя. Спасибо, что рассказал мне все. И я верю, что у тебя все получится, - он подмигнул приободрившемуся Люку и повернулся к окну.  
\- Не хочешь выйти через дверь?  
\- Через окна мне привычней уходить, - беспечно усмехнулся Гай. – Помни, я всегда жду.  
\- Я помню, - улыбнулся Люк.  
\- И еще… будь осторожен.  
\- Я постараюсь…  
Он закрыл за Гаем окно и вернулся в спальню, но заснуть не получалось. Люк ворочался до самого утра, но, когда все же сон попытался завладеть им, на самой грани сознания возникло беспокойство, стремительно переросшее в тревогу. Он легонько потряс Аша за плечо, но тот не просыпался. Раньше было достаточно неосторожного движения, чтобы бог-генерал мгновенно открыл глаза, но сейчас все было иначе. Запаниковав, Люк прижал ладони к его вискам, пытаясь синхронизироваться. Золотой свет заполнил его сознание, вызвав сильную головную боль.  
\- Лореляй, что ты делаешь с Ашем?  
\- Я его поглощаю. Неосознанно, - тихий голос набатом отдавался в голове, и словно бы дрожал от напряжения. – Я получил, что хотел.  
\- Эмоции?  
\- Да, очень сильные взаимные эмоции. Я на некоторое время почувствовал себя живым существом. Но я не могу покинуть это тело и это сознание по одному лишь своему желанию. Здесь всего лишь моя частица, и она сможет воссоединиться со мной только в том месте, где была наибольшая активность седьмых фононов. В том месте, откуда все началось.  
\- Нам нужно отправиться на Эльдрант, верно?..  
\- Да. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Он уже не может сопротивляться. Поторопись…  
Люка выбросило из чужого сознания. Перед глазами плясали яркие пятна, но он, пересилив себя, вскочил с кровати и подбежал к видеосвязи.  
\- Пять утра, Люк, - сонный голос Некроманта и его вид говорили о том, что спать он не ложился минимум два дня. – Что случилось?  
\- Лореляй уничтожает Аша! Он сказал мне, что нужно отправляться на Эльдрант!  
\- Сначала успокойся. Я сейчас вызову корабль, а вы вдвоем поднимайтесь на крышу. Ясно?  
\- Да. А сколько ждать? Джейд, он же умрет…  
\- Так просто не умрет, расслабься… минут пятнадцать-двадцать, и вы будете на борту.  
Люк снова принялся тормошить Аша. Через некоторое время он, что-то пробормотав, открыл глаза, до краев наполненные золотым светом. Реплика закусил губу. Ради спасения Аша Люк, не задумываясь, снова вырубил бы его, но пальцы бога-генерала слабо сжали край одеяла. Активная, буйная фаза временного помешательства давно миновала, но Аш уже не мог слышать его.

 

Эльдрант все так же лежал боком на берегу, символизируя собой победу над Пророчеством. Люк спустился первым на относительно ровное место и протянул руки, принимая тело Аша, опутанное веревками. «Мало времени, мало времени», - без конца повторял голос в голове Люка, и, стоило оказаться на Эльдранте, как от напряжения из носа реплики потекла кровь. Нетерпеливо вытерев лицо рукавом, Люк прислушался.  
«Мне нужно завладеть твоим телом и разумом, чтобы вытащить частицы себя из тела Аша».  
«Делай, что хочешь, только чтобы он снова стал собой».  
Опущенные ресницы как сигнал к капитуляции, как полное, безоговорочное подчинение, абсолютное согласие на любые условия. Люк, хоть и прикрыл глаза, но чувствовал странную раздвоенность ощущений, словно веки стали прозрачными. Смотреть невозможно, но и оторвать взгляд от лица Аша напротив совсем нет сил. Происходит что-то странное, неощутимое: тонкие нити эмоций потянулись от одного сознания к другому, накрепко связывая их, имитируя единство.  
Непонятные ощущения заполнили всю их сущность, заставляя позабыть обо всем. Слияние сознаний не оставило никаких секретов или недомолвок, обнажило все раны: и физические, и душевные, и это не казалось чем-то неестественным.  
Аш вдруг моргнул, приходя в себя, оглядываясь и внезапно вспоминая, как он крепко сжимал руку реплики, когда тонул в золотом свете частиц Седьмого Фонона. Этот его неосознанный жест отражал подсознательное нежелание потерять его и себя самого в этом непонятном месте, в тот момент, когда мир освобождался от навязанного ему Пророчества.  
Они никогда бы не могли слиться в одно существо: из-за их персональных противоречий, даже несмотря на идеально совпадающую фоническую частоту, это было абсолютно невозможным, даже учитывая необозримый предел сил Лореляя.  
Желание Люка он не услышал, но мягкое прикосновение к себе почувствовал. Глаза Люка были затоплены золотом, а по рукам то и дело пробегали золотые искры. Прохладные пальцы реплики дотронулись до его висков.  
\- Закрой глаза, - тихо сказал Люк, и Аш повиновался.  
\- Что ты будешь делать?  
\- Вытащу из тебя часть Лореляя и верну его непосредственно владельцу… это будет не больно, только немного… странно.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я спросил у него… и получил ответ. Не волнуйся. У меня все получится. Только не открывай глаза, пока я тебе не скажу.  
\- Почему?  
\- Этот свет может ослепить тебя.  
Ашу не нужно было видеть, но он знал, что Люк сейчас улыбается своей мягкой, переполненной магией улыбкой.  
В сознании возникло едва ощутимое напряжение, какое-то легкое беспокойство, разрушившее установленную гармонию. Из пальцев Люка словно потекла энергия, вливаясь прямо в разум. Чужеродная сила Седьмого Фонона покидала голову, принося небывалое ощущение покоя.  
Люк, тело которого наполняла сила Седьмого Фонона, постарался сосредоточить ее всю в своих руках. Она с трудом поддавалась его контролю, ему постоянно казалось, что он слышит невнятный шепот на неизвестном языке. Да и был ли это вообще хоть какой-то язык? Он забрал боль, которую мог бы испытать Аш от этого контакта, себе, и голова казалась безумно тяжелой, а глаза были словно засыпаны песком. Но он не мог позволить себе думать о собственных ощущениях: частица Лореляя, до этого легко поддавшаяся ему, теперь решила сопротивляться, опутывая золотыми нитями Аша, словно пытаясь навечно внедриться в его разум и тело, изменяя согласно своим прихотливым желаниям. Люк не мог допустить подобного, и понемногу тянул эти частицы к себе, как будто магнитом, мягко отцеплял золотые крючки, глубоко погрузившиеся в Аша, отрезая эти жестокие нити одним своим прикосновением. Как только сила Седьмого Фонона влилась в него, он больше не видел все так, как обычные люди. Аш казался ему сгустком красного цвета, а его волосы напоминали цветом гранаты, колье из которых так любила их мать. Глаза – пока он не закрыл их – жгли его своим неистовым темным зеленым светом.  
\- Ты всегда видишь мир так же, как я сейчас? – спросил Люк Лореляя, засевшего в его сознании.  
\- Я вижу этот мир тысячей способов одновременно. Но в основном меня устраивает то зрение, которое присуще людям. Твое.  
\- Ты видишь меня насквозь, да? И как тебе?  
\- Я получаю сильные эмоции, и я доволен.  
По лицу Аша, из-под закрытых век, потекли золотые слезы.  
\- Что происходит? Что ты с ним делаешь?  
\- Поторопись...  
Люк выдернул последний крючок и прижал Аша к себе. Золотые частицы, витавшие в воздухе, отпрянули от него.  
\- Еще одна секунда – и было бы поздно, - шелестящий голос раздавался повсюду, и Люк потряс головой. Страшно болели руки, как будто были обожженными. – Но ты успел. Я снова един.  
\- Ты больше не будешь мучить Аша? – тихо спросил Люк.  
Мир понемногу снова становился привычным, и он уже различал развалины Эльдранта сквозь слабое золотое свечение, которое излучал Лореляй.  
\- Теперь он свободен от моего влияния.  
\- Почему тогда он не приходит в себя?  
\- Терпение, немного терпения, и ты снова будешь счастлив. Прощай, Люк.  
Свечение рассеялось, как туман, вспугнутый лучами солнца. Аш уперся руками в грудь реплики и отстранился.  
\- Как-то я себя странно чувствую, - хрипло сказал он. – Что произошло?  
\- Ты снова живой, - из последних сил произнес Люк. – Частицы Лореляя покинули тебя. Можно снова возвращаться домой.  
Аш потрогал свое лицо и удивленно уставился на влажные ладони. Люк уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, и через несколько секунд потерял сознание.

 

\- В который раз убеждаюсь, что Люк всегда выполняет самые безумные обещания, - Джейд, до этого нетерпеливо ходивший туда-сюда перед «Альбиором», слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Ну да, - выдохнул Аш, поудобнее перехватывая руку реплики, перекинутую через его плечо. – Он же такой настойчивый.  
\- Да уж, этого не отнимешь. Поздравляю – все это закончилось гораздо меньше, чем за две недели. Несколько дней в кровати – и, как ни в чем не бывало, будешь участвовать в церемонии.  
\- Мне кажется, что все знают об этой церемонии, кроме меня.  
\- Скорее всего, так и есть. Заноси Люка в каюту. Надеюсь, что он жив. Ты ведь помнишь, это в твоих интересах.  
\- Он так же жив, как я, - Аш уложил реплику на кровать и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, взъерошил его рыжие волосы. – Эй, Некромант, приводи его в сознание. У него есть неотложное дело к Гардиосу.  
\- И откуда такие сведения?  
\- Он же моя копия, - улыбнулся Аш.

 

***

 

Спустя неделю. Церемония, приуроченная к официальному представлению будущего короля

 

Аш чувствует приближение паники. Этот момент он не предусмотрел, и теперь, стараясь ничем не выдать себя, со скучающим видом рассматривает ужасающее количество столовых приборов.  
«Это десертная. Бери вот эту, которая вторая справа от тебя, для этого блюда».  
Негромкий голос реплики раздается в голове, и Аш бросает в его сторону быстрый взгляд. Люк улыбался и непринужденно болтал с Тиа.  
В чем-чем, но Аш не ожидал, что его копия будет разбираться в таких деталях. Ему ничего не остается, кроме как последовать совету.  
«И откуда в твоей голове столь специфические знания?» - не выдерживает он через некоторое время.  
«Мне приходилось много чего учить, пока ты развлекался в Ордене», - ехидно ответил Люк.  
Вдруг в мыслях промелькнуло воспоминание реплики – задернутые шторы, спальня, Тиа в мундире Люка и сам клон в чем-то легкомысленно кружевном. Собеседник Аша, испуганный выражением его лица, поспешил согласиться с последней фразой.  
«Без комментариев», - мгновенно выпалил Люк, утыкаясь в свою тарелку, пытаясь скрыть замешательство.  
«У меня даже слов не нашлось», - успокоил его Аш. «Хотя… ей идет твой мундир».  
«Хватит. И прости. Я еще не полностью контролирую эту связь. Так, на чем мы остановились… вот эту вилку тебе использовать не придется…»  
Люк, ненавязчиво подсказывая Ашу тонкости столового этикета, слегка морщится и касается виска затянутыми в белую перчатку пальцами. Для него большим усилием остается инициация подобного разговора и его поддержка. Как бы Аша ни раздражало то, что реплика смотрит его глазами, но он спас его от серьезного конфуза. Как он вообще узнал про затруднения Аша? Неужели у него все на лице написано?..  
«Не написано… я почувствовал твои… ммм… затруднения», - мгновенно отозвался Люк.  
Каким-то образом ему удавалось отвечать Ашу и продолжать светскую беседу с Тиа. Раньше концентрация занимала его целиком. Тут Люк сбился и что-то ответил невпопад, потеряв нить беседы, и Тиа улыбнулась.  
\- Я немного устал, - ответил он девушке на ее вопрос.  
Аш механически поддерживал беседу о политике, твердо решив эти вечером взять в библиотеке книгу о столовом этикете и не выходить до тех пор, пока не выучит ее всю наизусть. Голос реплики в его сознании стал еще тише, и казалось, что Люк шепчет слова прямо в ухо, сидя совсем близко.  
Когда было объявлено, что скоро начнутся танцы, можно было наконец отложить ненавистные столовые приборы и ретироваться куда-нибудь, где можно будет немного передохнуть, заодно избавившись от навязчивого собеседника.  
Аш вышел на балкон, порядком утомленный официозом. Пока его никто не обнаружил, можно было позволить себе немного вольностей: расстегнуть ворот мундира. Жизнь и правда была лучше, чем бесславное исчезновение в ядре планеты. Быть богом-генералом было почетно, но быть виконтом и наслаждаться жизнью было гораздо лучше. Сейчас, по крайней мере. Через некоторое время, возможно, будет неплохо замахнуться на усовершенствовании военной отрасли королевства Кимласки-Ланвальдьер, коль скоро ему все равно придется им руководить. Будучи богом-генералом, он немало узнал о политических подводных камнях многих стран, и желал бы извлечь из этих сведений пользу для будущего своего королевства. Аш мысленно примерил на себя должность главнокомандующего, испытывая смутное удовлетворение оттого, что амбиции никуда не пропали, несмотря на кратковременную апатию из-за пребывания частиц Лореляя в своем разуме.  
Он повернул голову, наблюдая за происходящим в банкетном зале. Наталия, улыбаясь, разговаривала с Тиа. Реплики нигде не было видно. С некоторых пор их связь стала еще более… ощутимой, что ли, и он расслабился, чувствуя, что копия скоро объявится.  
Вдруг за спиной раздался шорох, и Аш стремительно обернулся. Люк слабо улыбнулся ему, выходя из тени колонны и щурясь от неяркого света.  
\- Ты тоже устал, да? – спрашивает он, прижимая бокал с холодным шампанским к виску.  
\- Мне стало душно. А тебе что, не весело? – хмыкнул Аш.  
\- Голова немного болит, - Люк прикрыл глаза, опираясь локтями о балюстраду.  
\- Тогда лучше не пей.  
\- Ну, она не от выпивки болит… вдобавок, я не очень-то и пил.  
\- Я знаю. Теперь, - Аш усмехнулся, забирая бокал реплики и отхлебывая из него прохладный напиток, - я тебе должен уже трижды.  
\- Ты мне ничего не должен, - покачал головой Люк.  
Тщательно уложенная прядь волос медленно сползла ему на лоб.  
– Помогать – это естественно, - продолжил он.  
\- Да ладно. Бескорыстие – это подозрительно.  
\- Хм, - задумался реплика. – Ты хочешь отвязаться от меня поскорее, вернув должок? Не получится.  
Аш насмешливо посмотрел на деланно-серьезное лицо своего клона, перебрасывая собственную косу с плеча за спину.  
\- Давай, не тяни. Ты ведь уже давно все продумал.  
\- Нет, только сейчас. Помнишь, мы как-то смотрели альбом с изображениями городов…  
Он дождался кивка своего оригинала и попробовал заправить непослушную прядь волос за ухо.  
\- Так вот… а еще я очень люблю путешествовать, а ты знаешь много всяких мест…  
\- Притонов, - в тон ему серьезно добавил Аш.  
\- А? Что? Неважно… в общем, я хочу… но ведь это бессмысленно, если ты не хочешь.  
\- Обожаю, когда ты за меня все решаешь. Но с интуицией у тебя беда.  
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать…  
Радостная улыбка Люка уничтожила последние крупицы льда между ними.  
\- Мне надо отдохнуть. Вроде бы сначала и провел черт знает сколько времени в ядре планеты, а потом, все эти пять месяцев согласовывая некоторые моменты, вдобавок этот Седьмой Фонон – все это было довольно утомительно. И путешествие с тобой… твоими друзьями, если хочешь… тоже, наверное, можно отнести к понятию «отдых».  
\- Спасибо, Аш.  
\- Не за что, - он отсалютовал бокалом и улыбнулся счастливому Люку.  
Жизнь в очень скорой перспективе обещала стать еще веселее. Всегда приятно потакать своим слабостям.


End file.
